Life in the Dark Kingdom
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: A series of one-shots about the life and times of Adelram, Olrox, and the many other characters in the Kingdom of the Dark Lord. Not all doom and gloom, but not exactly all normal and happy go lucky either. It can get pretty strange and crazy in this place.
1. Southern Beach

"Dad! Teach me how to swim!"

"Huh?" The Dark Lord stared into the determined eyes of his daughter. "Uh, sure. But why?"

"I just want to know."

"It's a useful skill to know... but Shel, you're my and Sharn's daughter. You're just like us. You never do anything unless there's a reason behind it, and 'just wanting to know' doesn't count."

Shel blushed at her dad. She never could hide anything from him. "There's a rumor about a sea monster, and I want to hunt it. But since I can't swim..." Shel's blush got redder.

"There it is. Well, fortunately, I have completed all of my work. Tasar?"

Tasar appeared out of nowhere, bowing. "You called, Sire?"

"How is the weather conditions and everyone's work schedule, including all three of Olrox's wives?"

"The sky shall be completely cloudless with no chance of rain or storm. Fortunately, everyone's schedule is clear, including the extremely busy Lady Lamia. As for Lady Leviathan, contact with her shall be quite simple."

"Perfect. Leviathan is the one I want there the most."

Shel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why Aunt Levi?"

"Who else would be a better swim teacher than the Master of Water? Anyway, go get ready, Shel. Looks like you're going to the beach today."

* * *

Olrox's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Seriously, Adelram?" The vampire was not really in the mood to be outside. It has been such a long time since he had no work to do, so he was hoping to spend the day relaxing. Instead, he was now at a beautiful beach, wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with the image of red bat wing on the bottom left leg.

"Aw, come on. You need to get out at least once in a while." Adelram was just wearing a simple pair of black trunks, no design.

"Wonder if we'll catch a shark." Brauner looked like he was excited for day. He was even holding a surf board. He was wearing a blood red pair of swimming trunks. He smiled happily when he saw some of the waves, and ran with his board held high. "SURF'S UP!"

"Uncle Brauner! You need to do some stretches before going into the water!" Angelo had his hand outstretched, but quickly realized his words fell on deaf ears. The handsome teen was wearing white swim trunks with the image of a golden cross on the right leg.

"It's the ocean!" Angelo was quick enough to grab an excited Dasalus before he got to far. Dasalus looked up at his cousin in confusion. The child was wearing gray trunks.

"You're not wearing sunscreen, are you?"

"Geh."

"I'll take that as a yes." A spray can appeared in Angelo's hand.

"No! I hate sunscreen! It feels so cold and slimy."

"Don't worry. This is Uncle Victor's design. You won't even feel it. Besides, it's much better than getting a sunburn." Dasalus was still pouting. He did trust his Uncle Victor's inventions, and he definitely didn't want a sunburn, so he just relented. He was happy to know that Angelo wasn't lying. Dasalus honestly couldn't feel the sunscreen, and it didn't feel greasy or slimy at all. "You too, Lephea." The young girl wearing a pale blue one piece obediently complied. Not only did she not want a sunburn, she greatly respected her cousin. He was cool, strong, and intelligent. It also didn't hurt that he was one of the most handsome men the young girl has ever seen.

"Heh, Angelo sure is popular with your kids."

"Yeah."

"Makes his old man proud."

"Makes his mother happy as well." The two men looked behind them to see Adelram's wives walk towards them in their swimwear. Angelica was wearing a black bikini. Sharn was also wearing a bikini, but hers was made from the fur of a colossal boar. Medusa was wearing a purple bikini.

Adelram's eyes practically popped out of his eyes, and he had a rare lecherous look on his face. His reaction brought different responses from his wives. Angelica blushed, and felt a bit self-conscious about her looks. It made her looked even cuter. Sharn just smirked, prideful that she can still get reactions like that from her husband. Medusa had a lustful and teasing smile as she ever so slightly pulled down her bottom in a teasing manner. That last one really got Adelram going.

He would have acted on his lust then and there had Olrox not punched his head into the sand. "Not while my kids are around."

"Ow. What a protective dad."

Medusa looked a bit disappointed. "Oh, so close."

Sharn sucked her teeth. "Perverted bitch."

"Oh? Did the sea cucumber say something?"

"What was that, sea lamprey?"

The two glared at each other, sparks flying. Angelica tried to calm them down. "Now, now. We're here to have fun, right?"

Victor sheepishly laughed as he saw the scene from a distance. "Those two fight wherever they go." The scientist was the most covered of all the group. He was still wearing his lab coat, but he was at least wearing a pair of slim green trunks. He was also wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Sir, is all of that necessary?"

"Super necessary, my dear Fuji. I don't do well outside."

"I-I see." Fuji was wearing blue trunks with the image of a mountain on the left leg. When Victor saw it, he recognized the design immediately.

"Mt. Fuji?" Fuji blushed at the simplicity and meaning behind the image. He nodded his head in embarrassed confirmation. Victor patted his protege's back in understanding.

"It's been a long time since I've been to a beach, and such a beautiful one at that."

"I know, right? You won't see many sights like this in Hell. I'm so glad I don't have any projects or patients today."

Olrox looked towards the familiar voices to see all three of his wives. The sight before him left him speechless, his face turning red. Nene was wearing her old black polka dot bikini, but it looked smaller around the chest than he remembered. He quickly realized why. Her breasts were bigger than when they were in high school. Lamia was wearing a green-blue one piece that hugged her features. Leviathan wore a sea-blue bikini with a matching sash. All three women were breathtaking sights. Olrox couldn't look away.

As the woman talked among themselves, Olrox couldn't help but analyze them. They were all as young and beautiful as ever, and their skin was just as flawless. Their cups sizes were all healthy, Leviathan being the largest. Nene was the second largest, but Lamia was no pushover in that department. Olrox looked down at their flawless legs. So smooth, lean, and not too muscular. Their legs were practically shining in the sunlight. Then, Olrox saw Nene's hand gesture for him to look up, which he did with even greater embarrassment.

"Our legs are fine, Olrox." Nene had a teasing smirk on her face.

Lamia sighed while giggling a bit. "You may have grown into a sexy badass, but it's still nice to see that you're still the same pervert we fell in love with."

Leviathan giggled. "At least he only looks at us."

Olrox blushed at their comments. "Psst, Olrox. There's a cove over there if you wa-" Adelram never got to finish his sentence. Olrox gave him an uppercut that sent him flying. "CANNONBALL!" Olrox then heard a huge splash. He also heard his brother yelling, "Now that's a wave! Yahoo!"

Looking to see his wives still smiling in a teasing manner, Olrox decided to run. He jumped as high as he could, and took an Olympic style dive right into the ocean. The action got a laugh out of all three women.

"Who knew Uncle Olrox had a weakness? Did you, dear Euryale?"

"No, beloved Stheno. I had no knowledge of such an amusing weakness."

The twins were wearing the same designed one piece. It was as green as a viper, with the design of a snake slithering around them. On Stheno, the snake's head rested on her left shoulder. On Euryale, the head rested on her right. The two sister did a few stretches before entering the cool water. As they swam, they captured many different types of fish to be eaten later.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Shel was wearing the exact same bikini as her mother. She stood right in front of the ocean, watching the waves splash against the shore. ". . . . How do I do this? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN HOW TO SWIM?!"

"If you want, I could teach you."

Shel looked behind her. "Aunt Leviathan." The Demon Lord of Envy stood behind her niece, smiling sweetly. "Okay. Like dad said, who better to teach me than the Ruler of the Waters?"

Leviathan giggled. "That's what your dad is calling me? Well, I have been called other things to that affect. Anyway, let's start off by going into the water."

Leviathan and Shel's swimming lesson started without a hitch. Shel was very obedient and attentive. She followed all of Leviathan's instructions to the letter, which made the lesson go even quicker. Like most of her family, Shel was a quick learner. Barely two hours had passed before she was swimming like a champ. She may have been the Demon Lord of Envy, but she felt nothing but pride for her student.

"Hey! I caught a shark!"

All eyes turned towards Brauner, holding onto his prize while on his surfboard, a giant grin on his face. Most of his family was surprised by what he caught, and Nene was the one who retorted. "THAT'S A FUCKING MEGALODON!"

"What's your point?!" The giant shark was struggling to get out of Brauner's unbreakable grip. It was weirdly comical to watch a shark that could literally swallow Brauner whole try so hard to escape from what wouldn't even be an appetizer. Eventually, Brauner got tired of it's constant thrashing around, and he didn't like having to constantly spit out sea water. He then summoned his gun, and shot the colossal shark right in the heart. It died instantly. "Yo, Adelram! You can cook this thing, right?"

"Of course, I can! Bring the fucker over here so I can cook us some lunch!"

It was a feast. Adelram had plenty of ingredients to make various meals. Shark Fin Soup. Grilled Shark Steak. Shark Kebabs. He even made Shark Tacos. There was still plenty of left over ingredients, but who even cared. Everyone was too busy enjoying Adelram's cooking.

Nene sighed as she took a bite of her shark steak. "Wish we had something to drink. Bet some beer would go great with this stuff."

Except for Olrox's wives and kids, all eyes turned towards Victor. "Villains." The mad scientist then took out his storage device, and took out every known beer brewed in the Umbra Kingdom. The adults were overjoyed. Of course, Victor also had various juices and sodas for the kids. Though Angelo was technically old enough to drink, he preferred to drink water. The act greatly pleased his mother.

Everyone was having a blast. Even Olrox, who originally didn't want to come at all, was having fun. After the feast was over, everyone just relaxed on the sandy beach. Dasalus and Lephea made some... seriously impressive sand castles. The castles were big enough to walk into.

After the two hour wait, everyone jumped into the ocean again. Angelo was practicing walking on water with his mother, while Medusa and her children were swimming around elegantly. Nene and Lamia decided to just lay on the beach and enjoy the warm rays of the sun, while Leviathan decided to swim. Brauner was still surfing, and Victor and Fuji were experimenting on the remaining teeth and bones of the Megaladon. Dasalus and Lephea were having too much fun in their sand castle to play in the ocean. Olrox decided to sleep on the beach under an umbrella, not to far from Nene and Lamia. Sharn was swimming underwater, hoping to find something interesting to fight. So far, no luck.

Adelram was cleaning up the leftover food when he sensed Shel walk up behind him. "Hey dad, let's go Monster Hunting."

Adelram chuckled as he looked at his daughter. "You really think we'll find a monster that easily?"

"Sure. I know the exact spot to find one, but it's WAAAY under water."

"You just learned how to swim, and you already want to go deep-sea diving?"

"Yup."

Adelram chuckled. "You really are my kid." Shel gave a toothy grin. "Alright, let's go."

The Dark Lord and his daughter disappeared in a blur. Those two jumped far away from the beach, and dived as far as they could. With their lung capacity, those two could stay submerged for months. Adelram used an illumination spell to help the two see better. As they went deeper, they saw all kinds of weird and alien-like fish. It was an awesome sight, but none of them could really be called "monsters", not even the colossal squid they passed. Though, in it's defense, it was just a baby. All the two had to do was release a tiny bit of their killing intent to scare away the fish. The two were seriously enjoying themselves, and their excitement skyrocketed when they found what looked like a lost city. It was an amazing sight. They would have to tell Victor about it later.

After swimming around the city, the two found a huge structure. It looked like some kind of vault. Curiosity getting the better of the two, they used their demonic strength to pry open the vault. It was tough, even for them. Still, they were able to completely open the vault. The two swam towards the entrance, and saw nothing. Adelram was about to brighten his illumination spell, but two red eyes beat him to it.

Before the two could react, an incredibly loud roar was released. It shook the two to their very cores. It was loud enough to cause ripples on the surface of the ocean, and everyone on the beach felt, heard, or sensed the ear-splitting roar. The roar stunned Adelram and Shel, but it didn't matter. Even if the roar hadn't affected them, they still wouldn't have been able to dodge the creature's attack. Their speed was diminished by the pressures of the deep, but this creature was moving as if it were on dry land. With a blindingly fast swipe from a currently immeasurable sized palm, the father and daughter were sent shooting out of the ocean like torpedoes.

The two landed on the beach perfectly, but they were both dazed from both the attack and the fast exit out of the watery depths. Adelram felt like his head was spinning. "Holy hell, that thing can hit. That's what you wanted to hunt?"

Shel had a giant, feral grin on her face as she summoned her daggers. "Yup. And it was so worth it."

Adelram gave a feral smirk towards his daughter. "That's my girl."

"ADELRAM!" The Dark Lord looked at his best friend. "What the hell is going on?! What was that roar?!"

"It's the monster Shel wanted to hunt." Adelram sensed the creature's presence. "And I think you're about to see it soon."

The ocean started to rise. It rose higher and higher until it looked like a mountain made of water. Then, out of the sea, came forth a great monster. It's roar shook the very air. It's size was comparable to Adelram and Olrox in their dragon forms. It's head was that of an octopus, but the head alone was larger than the colossal squids Adelram and Shel swam past. It's body was humanoid, but it was green in color. It was incredibly muscular, with a bit of a pot belly. It's hands were clawed, and looked sharp enough to slashed through the very mountains. It also had two great wings, each flap causing tidal waves, which Leviathan destroyed before they could become too dangerous. The waves it created brought everyone in the water onto the shore, so everyone saw the beast. Yet, even with this gigantic visage, the fact remained that it's legs were still hidden under the ocean. All they were seeing was it's top half.

"IS THAT FUCKING CTHULHU?!"

All eyes turned towards a wide eyed Victor. He was so surprised that his eyes popped out enough to destroy his sunglasses. Adelram asked the question on most people's minds. "What the hell is a 'Cthulhu'?"

"It's supposed to be fake! Fantasy! Fiction! It was just a cosmic entity created by an author named H. P. Lovecraft! Yet, it was popular enough to spawn an actual cult that seriously worships the thing! There was a sound in 1997 dubbed the Bloop that made many people believe it was him, but the scientist of that time believed it was just glaciers! Yet, in 2015, the exact same sound was made at around the exact same area! This got many cultists believing it was that thing! But this shouldn't be possible! There's no way it can be real!"

Nene gave the scientist a blank look. "Says one of the biggest horror icons in existence." Victor immediately shut up when she said that.

Everyone stared into the glowing red eyes of the monster, and their blood was boiling with excitement.

Sharn summoned her daggers, and immediately ignited them. "Shel, remind me to treat you to your favorite restaurant after this is over."

"Will do, mom."

Brauner summoned his saber, and licked the blade. "I can't wait to sink my fangs into that thing."

Olrox summoned both of his swords, glaring at the beast. "Dasalus, Lephea, stay close to your mother."

The two answered their father in unison. "Yes, sir." And with that, they ran towards their mother, not wanting to be in the way.

Nene sighed as she summoned her chain. "I've only been married to you for a week, and I'm already being dragged into your crazy mess."

"You regret it?"

"Fuck no." Nene ignited her chains with her crimson flames. "Where else would I get this much excitement? Plus, this is the absolute best way to test out my new moves." She snapped her chain a second time, and they were ignited with a second flame. A flame that surprised Olrox.

"Those are Adelram's flames! He taught you how to use those?"

"Hey, he needed to give me some kind of wedding gift, and this was one of the best ones I got."

Olrox couldn't help but chuckle. "He knows how to please."

Leviathan walked up next to Olrox, and summoned an aqua blue spear. When Olrox saw it, he whistled in amazement. "Nice blade."

"My own design. I'm quite proud of it."

"I can see why."

Leviathan smiled sweetly at her husband. "Flattery, my love. Sweet, flattery. But that will have to wait for latter. We have a monster to kill. It's disturbing _my_ seas." Olrox chuckled, and stared at the monster, ready for a fight.

Angelo and Angelica both summoned their weapons and armor, ready to fight. "We have a troublesome family, don't we, mother?"

"Indeed, we do, son. But I still love them."

Angelo chuckled. "With this much fun and excitement, how can you not?"

Medusa summoned her bow as she analyzed the beast. "I wonder if that creature has any poison in it."

Stheno and Euryale summoned their bows. "The only way for us to know is to slay the creature, mother."

"Indeed it is, my treasures." The mother and her daughters stared at the creature, their eyes glowing with bloodlust.

"Okay, Fuji. Put these on."

"Gloves?"

"Yup. Made them myself. Adelram killed a monster that actually generates electricity. I used it's skin and organs to make these beauties. They'll give that monster more than just a tiny static shock."

"Thanks, doc. I'll make good use of them."

Victor watched as Fuji ran towards the group. "Ah! Don't forget to get me a sample of that thing!"

* * *

Cthulhu stared down at the group. He watched as the one who disturbed his sleep slam his hand on the ground and took out a black sword. He could feel the bloodlust oozing from the small creatures, and it was seriously pissing him off. He gave off one last roar as he tried to smash them with his palm. He watched as they all dodged his attack, and ran in different directions.

The one with the sword and the one with silver hair grew wings. They flew around Cthulhu. He tried to swat them out of the air like the flies they were. Then, the silver one slashed off one of his tentacles, while the black one stabbed his right eye. Cthulhu roared in pain and anger, but was still able to smack the silver one with one of his tentacles. He watched as the silver one smashed into the ground in an explosion of sand.

Cthulhu felt something prick his right hand. He saw three splinters on his hand. It felt weird. His hand started to itch. Then, it started to burn. It felt like something was crawling around inside of his hand. It was such an irritating feeling, then a painful one. The feeling started to crawl up his wrist. The feeling was too annoying to allow to spread, so Cthulhu did the only logical thing. He bit his hand off.

The annoying feeling was gone, but then he felt an even worse burning feeling. He looked down to see something black on his stomach. It looked like a black string, but it was moving quickly. He then saw the red-haired insect swinging around him, and them removed the string just to stab him again. The insect was moving too quickly for him, and kept stabbing him, climbing higher and higher. Eventually, the red insect was at Cthulhu's eye level, and slashed him across his right cheek. The searing heat caused Cthulhu to roar in pain and rage. He tried to grab the insect. When he looked at his palm, he saw nothing, not even a red stain. He looked around and saw the silver blur.

* * *

Nene looked up at her husband, his wings shining in the sunlight. She looked down to see he was carrying her bridal-style. She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked up at him with loving eyes. "I'm gonna have to get used to this, aren't I?"

Olrox chuckled at his wife's question. "Probably."

Nene chuckled as she placed her head on Olrox's chest, an act that made the vampiric demon smile.

* * *

Cthulhu was about to grab them out of the air when he felt something pierce through his hand. He looked to see a tiny blue splinter in his palm. Then, the splinter turned to water. The water was absorbing his blood, then expanded to a great size. It left a giant hole in Cthulhu's hand. He was really starting to get annoyed.

Then, two gold insects landed on his hand, one male and one female. The insects stared right into Cthulhu's eyes before jabbing their swords into his wrist. Then, they ran. They ran all over Cthulhu's arm, leaving cuts wherever they ran. The two were too fast for Cthulhu to slap at. By the time they jumped off, his left arm was a bleeding, shredded mess. His blood was dripping everywhere, on the shore, on the ocean, and even on his own body.

Cthulhu then felt something else. Heat. Extreme heat. He looked towards the shore to see a growing wheel of fire. It was the male red-haired insect. He was twirling his blades, creating fire. His face was adorned with a feral smile. Cthulhu was getting tired of these creatures. He released a roar that was powerful enough to create a sonic cannon. It created a giant explosion, but it still missed it's target.

Cthulhu searched for the insect until he felt heat. He looked up to see the insect with an even larger wheel of flame. Then, the insect threw the flame. Cthulhu's bloody left arm was cut off right from the shoulder blade, and also took off his wing. There was no pain. The searing heat killed all of Cthulhu's nerves. However, his pride was damaged. Such a small creature, damaging him this much? The thought enraged Cthulhu. His roar created mighty tidal waves that Leviathan had to destroy. Some of them gave even her a hard time.

Cthulhu then noticed another insect. It was running toward his from the shore. There were something on it's hands that sparked. The insect jumped towards Cthulhu and punched him in the stomach. Normally, that punch wouldn't do anything. Cthulhu wouldn't even have felt it. However, Cthulhu was covered in liquid, both water and his own blood. A powerful surge of electricity went through Cthulhu's entire body. He roared bloody murder as the shock coursed through his entire body. It was painful, even for the false god.

* * *

Fuji jumped away from the stunned monster. The only problem was that he had no flying abilities, he didn't know how to completely deactivate the gloves, and he was falling straight into the still sparking ocean. As he got closer to the surface, he felt someone grab him. He looked up to see who had saved him. "Lord Adelram!"

The Dark Lord looked down with a big grin. "Nice going there, Fuji. You gave that octopus quite the shock. Though, you might want to help Victor make you a pair of hover boots or something."

"Will do, sir."

* * *

Cthulhu quickly recovered. His eyes were now glowing with rage. He was about to screech at the flying, black winged insect when he felt a small prick. The small prick got sharper. He looked at his left side to see a small, green insect. It was stabbing into his belly. Then, the insect ran all the way down towards the center of his belly, and jumped off. When it did, Cthulhu's intestines flew out of the wound. Cthulhu grabbed the organs, and screeched in agony. He swore he would slaughter all of these insects, and eat them. Then, he saw it.

Another insect was crawling up him at a rapid pace. It was green like the previous one, but smaller. It carried two blades that were as black as it's hair. The blades grew longer as it climbed Cthulhu's body. It was as large as Cthulhu's own head when it reached his shoulder. The insect then jumped high into the air, far above Cthulhu's, it's blades growing even larger. Then, in a flash, it's blades went right through Cthulhu's head; the blades running all the way threw his head, puncturing out at the bottom. Cthulhu was stunned. Not only was his brain pierced, but it was also being cooked while still inside his skull.

He couldn't believe it. He was once worshiped as a god. Feared as a destroyer. He had few rivals. He was considered one of the most powerful of the Old Ones. And yet, he was so easily defeated. It was completely one-sided. He never stood a chance. He looked down to see the ones who killed him. So small, yet so powerful. These were not insects. . . . These were gods. This was the last thought Cthulhu had before falling back into the ocean, dead.

* * *

The impact of Cthulhu's corpse with the water created a massive tidal wave, one big enough to destroy a small continent. With an annoyed sigh, Leviathan easily destroyed that one as well. "How many waves does that make now? That got way too annoying."

Olrox placed a loving hand on his wife's shoulder. "Hey, at least it's over now, right?" Leviathan didn't answer. She just got closer to the man she loved, enjoying the kinship.

"WHOOHOO!" Shel was jumping around in pure excitement. "I finally killed it! I found the bastard, hunted him down, and jabbed my daggers through it's squishy skull! It really was squishy."

"Well, it did have an octopus for a head." Adelram looked at the floating, giant corpse. "So, Shel, what are you planning on doing with it?"

"Huh? Aren't we gonna eat it?"

The family looked at the giant corpse. They all had the same thought, and spoke in unison. "That's a lot of meat to eat."

Adelram clapped his hands. "Well, looks like the town is going to have another banquet. Let's drag this thing back to the castle."

Sharn looked at the corpse before looking back at her husband. "You really think the chefs are gonna cook all of that? It's bigger than my mammoth and Brauner's sky octopus combined."

"Well, only one way to find out."

The family dragged the corpse back to the castle. As soon as the chefs saw the ingredients, they all got fired up. In a manner of hours, the great table used to feed the entire town was filled with various dishes created using the meat of the monster. It was all delicious. It had a strange, hybrid taste of fish and meat. It was nearly impossible to put down. The combination with Victor's drinks made putting down the feed seem unimaginable. Yet, even though the entire village was enjoying the banquet, after it was over, there was still leftovers. Tons of it.

Olrox himself estimated that the amount of food could last for years. With that in mind, Victor created special containment units to keep the food fresh and nonperishable for as long as they needed to be. No way was the Dark Kingdom going to waste food like that.

 **A/N: And that's the end of the first of possibly many one-shots. A mediocre end, I know, but ends aren't my forte. Anyway, if you have any ideas for one-shots, you can give them to me. I'll upload them, giving you the credit. If you have a name for that one-shot, go for it. Hell, if you think you can improve one of my one-shots, absolutely nothing is stopping you. The Dark Kingdom has nearly endless possibilities for one-shots, so go crazy. Until the next one-shot.**


	2. Red Reunion

It's been about twenty years since Olrox defeated Satan, and married Nene and Leviathan and remarried Lamia. The three women loved their husband, and they loved the Umbra Castle and Town just as much. It was awkward at first, but all three of Olrox's wives formed a sisterly bond. The three even bonded really well with the rest of the family. Nene especially likes Sharn. Her favorite past time with the orc is a good old fashioned sparring match. The two are about the same level, so each match is always a blast for the two.

Unfortunately for Leviathan, being the Demon Lord of Envy meant she spent the least amount of time in the castle, and subsequently with Olrox. Lamia had just as much trouble. She was a Blackjack, and one of Hell's greatest doctors. Those titles made her one of the busiest people in the Demon World, behind the Demon Lords themselves. Nene was the luckiest of the three.

Because of the peace Olrox indirectly created after defeating Satan, the need for soldiers like Nene was unnecessary, so she got to relax at the castle. There was never a dull moment there. The entertainment devices Victor created from his memory of the old game devices before the Rapture. The awesome sparring matches with Sharn, and sometimes even Angelica or Medusa, who are just as much fun to fight. Spending time with Olrox when he finishes his unholy piles of work. Nene actually felt pity for her husband when she saw the kind of work he has to deal with. Even having a conversation with anyone in the castle was enjoyable, even with the servants. There were so many different things to do in the castle for Nene to entertain herself, however, she decided to do none of that. Instead, she decided to just have a nice walk through the beautiful museum-like castle. As she was enjoying her stroll, she heard something through an opened door to one of the many training rooms.

"Missed again. How does she do it? Maybe like this?"

Nene looked into the room. She saw a young boy, no older than ten. His back was turned towards the door as he was facing a training dummy. In his hand was a chain. From the back, the boy had fiery, red hair and fair skin. He was of average height for a boy his age. He was twirling around a chain before throwing it at the dummy, impaling it.

The boy sighed. "Well, at least I hit it." He pulled back the chain and examined it. "Why can't I wrap it? Is there some kind of trick?"

"It's all in the wrist, Kasai. You need to flick it before the chain reaches it's target."

"Oh. Thanks, mom." The boy then realized what he said, and quickly turned around to see a smiling Nene. "MOM!" Kasai was a cute boy, inheriting his mother's looks along with her hair color. Like his mother, Kasai also had a beauty mark under his left eye. The only thing he inherited from his father was his silver eyes. Kasai was blushing deeply in embarrassment. "H-How long were you there?"

"About the time you impaled the dummy and asked for advice." Kasai's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, but his face turned as red as his hair from embarrassment. "So, how long have you been practicing?"

"About an hour. I've been trying to do that move where you wrap your enemies with your chain."

Nene chuckled at her son's answer. "Took me a while to learn how to do that, too. It's not something you can master overnight. Though, you are my kid, as well as your father's."

Kasai looked at his mom with hopeful eyes. "You think I can learn it that fast? I wanna be an awesome fighter like you and dad one day, so I've been practicing with the chain he made me as much as I can."

Nene was happy to hear that. Olrox went through quite a lot to get that chain made. It was more than just steel. In the Southern Plains, there are many dragons and monsters with unique traits. That chain was forged from the scales of an extremely rare dragon, who's fresh scales still shining from molting was actually far more powerful than any steel that even Victor could make. The scales were taken when the dragon was at it's prime, it's scales at it's absolute strongest. After curing it with one of Victor's anti-rust formulas, Olrox forged it into a powerful chain that not even he nor Adelram could break with half of their full strength, which is enough force to kill an above average monster instantly. That being the case, the only people who could possibly have a chance at breaking that weapon would have to be at the same level as a Deadly Sin. Kasai's silver eyes were practically glowing with joy when his father gave it to him for his most recent birthday.

Nene summoned her own chain, which was made from her own demon energy. Kasai was still to young and inexperienced to know how to do this himself, hence the need for his father to make one for him. "Kasai, pay close attention to me." Nene walked next to her son, staring at the dummy. Kasai was watching his mother, making sure not to miss anything. Kasai would usually swing his chain around for more momentum and speed, but his mother wasn't doing anything like that. Instead, she just threw the chain with next to no momentum, and it still flew like a bullet. Kasai saw his mother flick her wrist ever so slightly before it reached the dummy. He watched the chain completely ensnare the dummy like a snake around it's prey. The boy was amazed by how easily she did it. Nene then retracted the chain, smiling at her son. "Now, let's see you do it."

"Nah?!"

"Come on."

Kasai walked up next to his mother, staring at the dummy. He then took a few deep breaths, and readied his chain. He didn't swing it this time. He just put most of his strength into his throwing arm, and tossed the chain. It flew like a bullet. Kasai timed it, and flicked his wrist. Then, the chain perfectly ensnared the dummy. Kasai was ecstatic. He had a huge smile as he happily jumped around. "I DID IT! I DID IT, MOM!"

Nene happily laughed at her son's success. "That's my boy!"

"Lady Nene." The mother looked behind her to see one of the elven maids. "You have a letter. It's from Beelzebia."

"Beelzebia, huh? It's been a while. Wonder if Chiaki finally found herself a mate." After taking the letter and politely dismissing the maid, she opened the letter. "Oh, that's interesting."

"What is it, mom?"

"Seems the Red Tails are having a reunion."

"The Red Tails? The military unit you lead?"

"Yes. It seems I'm also allowed to bring guests with me."

"Who are you going to bring?"

"Well, your father is far too busy."

Olrox was filling out paper after paper, stamping documents, approving or disapproving requests, all the while drinking a mug of Saint's Tears. His office was filled to the brim with both completed and unfinished documents. There was so much of both, that all the windows in Olrox's office was covered by a wall of documents. A butler then walked in with a large stack of papers. "More reports and documents for you to look through, sir." Olrox smashed his head against his desk in despair.

"Your Uncle Adelram is probably just as busy."

Adelram's hands were a blur, his eyes completely focused. Thanks to Olrox, he only had half as much work, but it was still an unholy amount of work. He was doing it without anything to give him an extra boost. No coffee, no soda, so sports drinks, nothing. As he was working, Tasar brought in two more stacks of paper work. "More documents, sire." Adelram released an aura that practically screamed "bring it".

"Your Aunt Angelica and cousin Angelo are probably doing some business in the town."

The two were helping build a new school.

"Your Uncle Brauner is out hunting another monster he saw."

Brauner was sent skidding away before he looked back up with glowing red eyes and a feral smile. At first glance, his opponent seemed to be some kind of serpent. Then, one would realize the giant serpent was actually some other worldly monstrosity. It's entire body was covered with gaping, hideous purple mouths. Each of them wailing, eerily resembling the wails of suffering souls, forever being tormented. Then, the mouths all screamed in unison, creating sound cannons. The terrifying screams caused the forest to crumble, trees being ripped from the ground, boulders turning to dust, mountains crumbling to nothing, and even the beasts of the forest dying from the deathly wails. Only Brauner was unaffected. If anything, he was getting excited. He summoned his swords and got into his fighting stance, preparing for one hell of a fight.

"Your Aunt Medusa and her daughters are testing a new tranquilizer, I think."

Medusa and her daughters were mixing some herbs from Hell together as a beast was thrashing around in a cage. It was one of the most violent and restless monsters in the Southern Plains, making it the perfect guinea pig. When they were finished, the three dripped their potion into the head of the beast. It did calm down, but it was still too rambunctious for their taste. At least they knew they were getting closer.

"Sharn and Shel went out to train in the Southern Plain's forest, I believe."

At least, they were, at first. Then, some wannabe mercenaries and would-be heroes attacked them. Someone in the Three Plains put a huge bounty on Adelram's head, him being the Dark Lord and all. Rumor has it the bounty was placed by the Three Ministers themselves. Others sense of justice compelled then to destroy Adelram to rid the world of his "evil". They never got anywhere close to even Umbra Town. They were unfortunate enough to run into Sharn and Shel. The mother daughter duo proceeded to easily beat the living crap out of the fools, barely even using their full power. Though, they were having a lot of fun punching a bunch of losers.

"Your older brother is training with your Grandma Shizuka."

Dasalus was now a handsome young man, and officially a vampire. He was practicing, getting used to his new vampire abilities. He was a natural with them. Shizuka was overseeing his training personally, and was pleased by what she saw. She was proud of her grandson, knowing that he would be a vampire among vampires. The best part was that he was only tapping into about a quarter of his full power, and yet he was still tough enough to take on that fool Rido. He still hasn't beaten him yet, but that fact that he forces the pompous ass to get serious proves that he will be many times stronger once he fully masters his powers. Shizuka smiled proudly at the thought.

"And your older sister is training with your Grandma Lucifer."

Everyone's predictions were spot on. Biologically sixteen, Lephea had grown into one of the absolute most beautiful demons in all of Hell. Her looks alone make her more than qualified to make her a Hell Princess. Her training with Lucifer only increased that truth. She had mastered her gravity powers, and even awakened her angelic blood. She was able to summon her wings, and was more than powerful enough to lift a billion ton mountain as easily as lifting a tiny pebble. She was even powerful enough to create black holes. She was currently being taught self-defense and offensive techniques by Lucifer herself. Lephea was able to learn them all quickly. The girl continually made Lucifer proud, even more so when she was officially recognized as a Princess of Hell. Strong, beautiful, brilliant, and powerful. Lucifer had succeeded. She made her granddaughter into a Hell Princess among Hell Princesses.

"Your step-mom, Lamia, is way too busy."

She was currently leading an operation on a Gorgon Zora. It was giving birth.

"Your step-mom Leviathan and you little sister are also busy with their kingdom."

Leviathan, with her daughter Melusine, were tending to the dragons. The great beasts had a fondness for their new princess. She was strong, kind, and adorable. She also had the aura of an Alpha, making them see her as a leader, despite her young age. Yet, even at in her youth, she was still extremely powerful, even for a Hell Princess. The dragons all knew... that this girl would be a worthy successor for the Throne of Envy.

"Guess that just leaves you and me." Nene bent down to look into her son's eyes. "Ready to see your other family?" Kasai was silent for a bit before nodding his head happily, showing off a beaming smile. "Alright. Let's go see your Uncle Victor."

The two walked down to Victor's lab. Before they even reached halfway down the stairs, there was a loud explosion. They opened the door, letting the smoke out. Victor was coughing, with Fuji laying on the ground. "Well, that was a failure. Not doing that again."

"Causing more trouble, are we, Victor?"

Victor looked behind him to see Nene and Kasai standing in his doorway. "Just a bad mix." He coughed out more smoke. "Nothing major." He coughed two more times. "Need something?" Cough.

"Just need you to send me to Hell. Preferably as close to Beelzebia as possible."

"Sure. No problem." Victor then proceeded to take out his Hell Gate and punched in the coordinates. He handed Nene the return device as she walked past him. "Have fun. And don't be too late. You know how Adelram is."

"Don't worry. I'll be back before dinner. Well, actually, if I'm not, tell them I went to a Red Tails Reunion. I'm sure everyone would understand."

"Oh, they would. Anyway, you two have a safe trip."

"Sure. See ya, Vic." She then walked through the portal, waving goodbye to her friend.

"She still calls me that. I told her not to call me that." Victor sighed before he got an elixir for poor, charred Fuji.

"Ah, this takes me back. Kasai, welcome to Beelzebia."

The boy looked around in curious amazement. "It looks so much like Umbra Town. It even feels kinda nostalgic. It's so nice here. I like it."

Nene smiled at her son before taking out the invitation. "Let's see... Ah. Here we are. Come on, Kasai."

The two began to walk through the busy streets. Kasai was surprised when many of the demons bowed towards his mother. He noticed that some of the female demons were looking at her with admiration, while the males were looking at her with respect. He even heard some of them whisper. All of the words he heard were of praise. "Mom, are you famous here?"

"Hm, more or less. I am one of the highest ranking soldiers in Beelzebia. One of it's top fighters, too."

"Wow." He always knew his parents were amazing.

"Ah, here it is."

It was a fairly large building. Kasai could already see silhouettes through the glass doors. When his mother opened the door, he saw all kinds of strong and pretty looking women. He felt a bit nervous, being around so many ladies.

"NENE!"

Kasai jumped when he heard someone scream out his mother's name. He looked up to see a tanned woman with strawberry-blonde hair run up to his mom, hugging her immediately. She was followed by a really pretty girl who looked just like her. She looked around Lephea's age. He also saw a pretty woman with bluish-black hair and blue eyes, who had a cool looking boy that looked around Dasalus's age with her. The last one was a short, petite woman with a cool aura. Unlike the first two, she didn't have anyone with her.

Nene laughed as she returned the hug. "Hey, Yuka. It's been a while."

"I know, right?! I haven't seen you since Furuichi beat Satan."

"Olrox."

"Yeah. Olrox."

"Hey, Madame Aoi. Chiaki. I'm glad you two were able to make it."

"Yeah. It's been too long, Nene."

"What's it like living with the trash? He isn't doing anything perverted to you, is he?"

"Chiaki, that's my husband your talking about."

Chiaki immediately regretted what she said. She looked away in shame. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Yuka chuckled nervously at the current conversation. Then she noticed Kasai. He realized that he had been spotted, and shyly hid behind his mother. Unfortunately for him, it made Yuka's cuteness meter go off the chart, and she basically warped right in front of him. Her eyes were twinkling. "NENE-SAN! WHAT IS THIS ADORABLE CREATURE?!"

"Creature?"

"That's my son, Kasai."

All activity ceased. Many of the Red Tails dropped their glasses when they heard their leader was a mother. Even Aoi looked surprised, but Chiaki looked absolutely shocked. Yuka's eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth hanging loosely. "T-this adorable doll of a boy... is your son?"

"Yes."

"B-but that can only mean that... that..." Yuka's serious aura completely disappeared as she looked at Chiaki. "That Chiaki is the only one of us that doesn't have a kid." Chiaki jolted at the comment, her eyes completely shadowed.

"Huh. I guess that's true. In fact, is Chiaki even dating?" Chiaki felt uncomfortable under Nene's gaze.

"No. I don't think she is. No man or woman." Now she felt like even Aoi was against her. She slumped over in depression and embarrassment.

"Well, that's not really important right now." Yuka's words felt like a sword impaling Chiaki. "So... how was it?" Yuka had an excited look in her eyes, with a deep red blush.

Nene had a blank look on her face and was silent for a while. "Huh?"

"How is Furuichi in the sack. He got seriously hot, and became crazy strong, so I'm guessing he got a lot better in plenty of other things. So, what's it like to do 'it' with him?"

Nene just blankly stared at her friend. That sparkle in her eyes made it obvious she was dead serious. Fortunately, she didn't have to answer.

Yui grabbed her mother's ear. "Okay, mom. I think you've spent enough time with Aunt Nene. Let's get something to eat." She then began to drag away her struggling mother by the ear, who was continuously struggling, trying to convince her daughter to let Nene answer the question.

Nene just stared at the entire scene, her eyebrow twitching. She then looked at Chiaki, who was bright red with steam. Wordlessly, she walked away, not even turning back.

Aoi just chuckled nervously. "Well, that was awkward." She began to nonchalantly drink her beverage, blushing.

"You want to know too, don't you." Nene wasn't asking a question.

Aoi choked a bit, her drink going down her windpipe out of surprise. She coughed as she tapped her chest, blushing brightly. "W-W-W-W-WHAT?! O-O-O-O-OF COURSE, I DON'T! I WOULDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY SEX LIFE WITH TATSUMI, S-S-S-S-SO I WOULDN'T ASK ABOUT ANOTHER WOMAN'S SEX LIFE!" She yelled loud enough for probably the people outside to hear her. She ended her embarrassed rant with an awkward laugh. It was painfully obvious she was curious.

Nene sighed. Might as well tell at least Aoi, if anything else just to calm the woman down. Nene flexed her finger to signal Aoi to come closer. She complied. Nene cupped her hand around Aoi's ear, and started to whisper. During the exchange, Aoi's face got redder and redder, the steam from her head getting hotter and hotter. When Nene finished, Aoi was hot enough to make a furnace look like an ice machine in comparison.

The red woman was shaking, her drink looking like a storm at sea. When she looked up, her eyes were swirls. "W-w-w-w-well, h-h-h-h-h-h-h-he did beat Satan. O-o-o-o-o-o-o-of course he'd have the stamina to last THAT long. A-a-a-a-a-a-and I guess a man like that has to have a _sword_ instead of a _knife._ " Aoi was chuckling in an embarrassed manner. Before she could overheat, she was dowsed with ice water. She sighed in relief. "Thank you, Takami."

"Any time, mom."

Nene sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have been **that** detailed. She felt something tug at her skirt, and looked down to see her son looking up at her with his curious, pure eyes. "Mom, what were you and the pretty lady talking about?"

"Nothing you need to know at your age. You'll find out about it when you are old enough. Also, she isn't 'pretty lady'. This is your Aunt, Aoi Oga. Her husband isn't here right now, but that's your older cousin, Takami. He's about he same age as your older brother."

Kasai looked up at the people. He thought that Aoi looked very pretty, and Takami looked almost as cool as his big brother. Kasai realized he was being rude by standing behind his mother, and stood straight before them. "H-Hello! M-My name is Kasai Erebus!" The nervous child then bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you both!"

Kasai didn't realize it, but he was being watched by the entire Red Tails group. All of the members, Chiaki especially, had the same thought. "So cute."

Aoi smiled at the boy kindly. "Such a polite young man."

Nene chuckled. "Of course. Would you expect anything less of my boy?"

Aoi giggled at that. She thought that Nene didn't know how rude she could be, so she decided to keep silent about it. She then looked back at Kasai, giving the boy a kind and loving smile. The gesture caused the child to blush in embarrassment. "He really is cute. He looks just like you." She didn't notice how Kasai jolted a bit when she called him cute.

"Yeah. The only thing he inherited from his dad are those silver eyes of his. The rest is from me."

"I see. He is a pretty looking boy." Aoi looked back at Kasai, and noticed he was pouting. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a guy." Aoi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Guy's aren't meant to be cute, adorable, or pretty! We're meant to be handsome, cool, or awesome; like my dad, or my big brother, or Takami-nii!"

Takami chuckled as he did his "cool guy pose". Many people, including Aoi herself, couldn't help but think of Oga when he did that. Takami really was his son. "Well, he does have a point. He needs to be considered as cool and awesome as me, so he shouldn't be called cute." Takami started laughing out loud, making both his mother and Nene sweatdrop. Both had the same thought: "He's as weak to compliments as his father is."

Turning back towards the pouting boy, Aoi couldn't help but giggle. Kasai's pout deepened. "I'm sorry. It's just that... you remind me of your older brother."

"Huh?" Kasai's pout was completely gone, replaced with a look of confusion.

"Dasalus also reacted whenever someone called him cute. He hated it."

"People called my brother cute? But he's so cool."

"But he was also a child like you are now." Aoi dug into her pocket and took out a phone. She looked like she was searching for something. When she looked satisfied, she turned the phone towards Kasai. It was a picture of her holding a cute child holding up a peace sign. Both Aoi and the boy looked so happy. "That's your older brother. That's Dasalus."

"EH?!" Kasai grabbed Aoi's phone. It surprised Aoi, since he was too fast for even her to see. She was impressed. It seems this boy will grow up to be something amazing. As expected of Nene's son, but also of Furu- Olrox's son. "THIS IS MY BROTHER?! B-B-B-B-BUT HE'S SO-SO-SO-!"

"Cute?"

Dasalus was testing his new vampiric strength by lifting two boulders three times his size while doing squats. Shizuka was impressed with not just his strength, but his new physique. His body was as impressive as his father's. His training was going very well. He makes noble vampires, even some Pure Bloods, look like mere ghouls in comparison. However, she was caught off guard when she saw her grandson's expression turn dark as he easily crushed the boulders to dust with his fingers alone. It was an awesome feat of strength, but she sensed something was wrong. "Dasalus, is something the matter?"

"Someone called me cute."

"Is this really my brother?"

"Mhm. He was really adorable as a child, but he grew up into the awesome and cool man that he is now."

Kasai just stared at the picture. His eyes were hidden by his hair, his face unreadable. Then... he smiled. "That means..." His eyes then had stars in them. "I'll grow out of this cute phase! I'll be as cool as my dad and brother in no time!"

"NO!" Kasai was then tackled. He realized he was being lifted, and felt something soft rubbing against his cheek. He also saw... strawberry-blonde hair fluttering in his face. "YOU CAN'T GROW UP, KASAI! YOU NEED TO STAY THIS CUTE FOREVER! DO IT FOR YOUR AUNT YUKA, PEROPERO!"

Kasai had a blank look in his eyes, but you could still tell he was getting annoyed. "Please, stop trying to lick me."

Yuka then felt two chops two her head. It was the combined attack of both Nene and Yui.

"Yuka, please, stop harassing my kid."

"You've had enough fun, mom."

Yuka fell to the ground, twitching, with a giant swelling on her head.

Kasai just stared at the downed woman. "I'm so growing up."

Aoi placed a loving hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well, you should enjoy your childhood first before thinking about growing up." Kasai just stared at the woman before nodding his head. Aoi smiled sweetly. "Alright, let's get something to eat."

Aoi took a hold of Kasai's hand and led him towards the buffet. Kasai grabbed his mother's hand before he and Aoi reached the buffet. The group consisting of Kasai, Nene, Aoi, Takami, a now awake Yuka, Yui, and Chiaki all got their food, and went to their chosen table.

As they enjoyed the food, the old friends were reminiscing about the old days, all the way back to when they were human. The children were enjoying the stories their mothers told about their past. Takami got a few laughs when he heard about what his mother was like when she first met his dad. His response made his mother blush in embarrassment.

Kasai was enjoying the stories he heard about his mom. He loved hearing about how strong she is, and how much of an awesome leader she was. He wasn't surprised to know she was really stubborn, and often disobeyed orders. Got herself in a lot of trouble because of that, just like she does in the castle. Even the usually laid back Adelram has had to lecture her about certain rules in the castle, especially when she and Sharn trashed the throne room during one of their rare arguments.

However, what surprised Kasai was hearing about what his dad was like. Though Takami has already heard the stories, he still wasn't used to hearing about how his cool, serious, badass uncle used to be a major pervert. At least, in the eyes of Chiaki. The only perverted things he has ever done around the Red Tails was get caught with his pants down on top of Lamia, and hug Aoi. However, Kasai noticed that they mentioned that the ceiling blew up, and Aoi explained that he only did that when he was possessed by someone named Agiel. He can't exactly be blamed for being a pervert when the rest of the Ishiyama class imagined Aoi and Hilda in swimwear, including Nene herself.

Chiaki still wanted to argue that he was just a pervert. "All he ever did was gawk and stare at Nene-san."

"Is it really that weird?" Everyone looked at a confused Kasai. "I mean, my mom is extremely beautiful. Wouldn't it be weirder for my dad to NOT be attracted to her?"

Everyone had a different reaction. Chiaki had a dumbfounded look, finding no way to counter what the boy just said. Yuka had a pondering look on her face. She had a look that said, "Kid might have a point." Takami was looking at Nene, realizing immediately that Kasai was right. It'd be WAY weirder not to be attracted to a woman like Nene. Aoi just smiled at the boy, glad to see that he was defending his father. Nene... was holding back a laugh. She had to admit that it took her years to realize that fact, but her little boy figured it out instantly, and made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. In a way, it kinda is.

The reunion continued as such. Nene was reminiscing with her old friends, and having tons of different conversations. A lot of the Red Tails were fawning over how cute Kasai was. If they didn't call him cute, he would have enjoyed the attention even more. Like his father in his youth, Kasai really liked pretty women, and the room was filled with woman as beautiful as the elven maids. Still, he kept his pouting face on at all times since he was constantly being called cute. Unfortunately for him, the Red Tails thought that look of his was even cuter. Yui practically had a leash around her mother to prevent her from smothering the child.

"Please, Yui? Just one hug?"

"No."

"A pet?"

"No."

"A kiss on the cheek."

"No!"

During the reunion, Chiaki was also falling for the cuteness of boy. Out of curiosity, she gave Kasai a strawberry pocky stick. Her heart skipped a beat when Kasai graciously thanked her with a sparkling smile. He was glowing with the aura of cuteness, which made many of the Red Tails swoon at his cuteness.

"Cute."

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!"

The reunion lasted until the Demon World sun went down. Everyone was taking pictures before they left. Of course, Kasai's group also took a picture, with Kasai himself in the middle. When the pictures were done, everyone said their goodbyes.

"Nene-san, you should visit more often! This was fun!"

"Sure, Yuka, but you do now you can visit me at Adelram's castle, right?"

"REALLY?! WILL THAT DELICIOUS FOOD BE SERVED TOO?!"

"If you come at around noon or six, then yeah."

"YAY!" Yuka was then chopped on the head by her daughter.

"Madame Aoi, Chiaki, you two should visit too. Adelram is a gracious host."

"Considering how he was twenty years ago, I have no problem believing that."

"Well, I guess I could come visit. Too bad he doesn't have any games."

"Actually, he does." Chiaki looked up in surprise. "His scientist, Victor, recreated the PS game systems, and Adelram had some of his residents make some original games for it. They're all seriously awesome. Horror, action, fighting, shooting, name it. Umbra Town even has an arcade with some of the classics, like a good old fashioned crane game. They even made a Karaoke Bar. Hell, Adelram loved those games so much, he actually made a holiday called Game Day as a sort of birthday for the day Victor made the first game system. It's seriously popular. Even Olrox plays them when he isn't working. Guy has the high score in most of the fighting games."

"I'm going."

"Eh?"

Chiaki had a burning aura around her, her eyes looked like they were on fire. "What day is Game Day?"

"Uh, XX/XX (you decide when you want Game Day to be). Why?"

"I'll be there. I will beat his records. All of them."

"Uh, okay." Nene's eyebrow twitched. She couldn't help but stare at the burning Chiaki. "She's really fired up."

"Well, until next time, everyone." Aoi waved goodbye as she and Takami went back home. The rest of the group waved back.

"Well, see ya later. Nene-san, I'll see you for lunch tomorrow! Tell Adelram to leave a seat for me!"

Yui chopped her mother's head. "And what about me and dad?"

"Right. Tell him to leave a seat for Yui and Hajime, too!"

"Sure." Nene then threw a card at Yuka, who easily caught it. Yuka stared at it happily, knowing what it was for. She then skipped away happily. Yui sighed as she followed her mother home, waving goodbye at the group.

Chiaki bowed. "Oh, what games does Olrox have the high score in?"

"Wait a minute." Nene took out her phone and made a call. "Hey, Victor. It's Nene. Can you send me one of your game consoles, a Shadow Warriors game, a Heavenly Warfare game, The Ultimate Orc, and Hell Unleashed?" In a split second, a portal appeared above the right side of Nene. She put her hand under the portal, and caught the items she asked for. "Thanks. See ya in a few." She hung up and handed the items to Chiaki. "Here ya go."

Chiaki's eyes were twinkling. She happily took the present, bowed once more, and happily walked away. Nene swore she saw hearts and flowers flowing out of the petite woman.

Nene felt a tug and looked down at her son. "Your friends are pretty interesting... but also kinda weird."

Nene giggled. "I guess they are. . . . But our family is still weirder."

"By a landslide."

Nene laughed at her son's response before opening a portal. "Let's go back home."

"Okay."

And with that, mother and son walked through the portal, putting an end to a fun and joyful reunion.

 **A/N: Meh, the ending could have been better. So, what did you guys think of Kasai? I bet most people would have though Nene would have had a daughter, but she had a son instead. Haha. Besides, not like Nene wanted a daughter. She's happy just to have a kid of her own, and Kasai is her pride and joy. I think the reunion went pretty well, don't you guys think? Anyway, the next chapter... might not be done by me. I might be getting a chapter from a friend of mine. Remember, you guys are allowed to make your own chapter for this story. If you have an idea, don't forget to submit it. Till next time.**


	3. Elven Ball

"FINALLY DONE! Ugh, I'm so damn tired." Adelram had just finished his last bit of paperwork. It was a necessary part of being a ruler, but he still hated it. He'd much rather spend time with at least one of his wives or his kids, maybe relax with Olrox or Brauner, or even see if he can help Victor with one of his mad inventions. Still, he'll take this relaxing time he earned.

"My liege?"

Adelram looked towards the opened door and received a shock. "TASAR!" The fright caused him to fall with his chair. He popped his head behind his desk in fear. "Please tell me you didn't bring more paperwork."

"Oh, no. Nothing of the sort, Your Majesty." Adelram released a sigh of relief. "You have received a letter, sire."

"Hm? A letter?" Adelram appeared before Tasar to receive the letter. "Who's it from? Lucifer? Shizuka? Kaiser?"

"The sovereign ruler of the Eastern Plains."

This surprised Adelram. He looked up at his head butler and close friend, and saw that the elf was glaring at the letter with hatred. He may be an elf, but he hated the Eastern Plains. A noble forcefully married his sister against the poor girl's will, and framed Tasar for a crime that resulted in his banishment from the land. It also tarnished Tasar's reputation, making life in the other Plains just as difficult for the poor man. Tasar was forever grateful to Adelram for kindly giving him a place he could easily and happily call home. If it wasn't for the Dark Lord, Tasar could still be living an awful existence that no one would call a life.

Adelram stared at the envelop. "So, the King of the Elves sent me a letter. Wonder what he wants." Adelram then opened the envelop, and read what was inside. He went blue in the face. "T-T-T-T-THIS IS A FUCKING INVITATION!"

"WHAT?!"

Forgetting his place, Tasar appeared next to his lord, and read the letter. "How dare he?! He's one of the Three Ministers who has been trying to kill you, and he tried to invite you to his daughter's (biologically) twenty-first birthday?!"

"Huh, so his daughter is around the same age as Angelo."

Tasar looked at his lord with shock. "Sire, that's not the point."

"No, it's not. It also seems that the king is holding a ball in honor of her birthday, which seems to be tonight. Heh, under normal circumstances, it'd take about five days at the most to get from the Southern Plains to the Eastern Plains. Guess he thinks he can show how rude I am by not accepting the invitation. Well, he's going to get quite the surprise."

"M-My liege, you're not actually thinking of attending this, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Sire, he's one of the Three Ministers, one of the rulers who have been trying to slay you ever since you became the Dark Lord."

"Well, that's only half true. We still don't know which of the three is seriously trying to kill me, or if it really is them who made that bounty in the first place. Besides, they'd use this as a tool to show my cowardice or something. I'm not about to give them that satisfaction. Also, you really think anyone outside Hell or the Southern Plains can ever hope to defeat me?"

"Of course not, My Lord."

"Good. Though, I sure as hell am not going there alone. Never did like social events like balls. Who can I bring?"

Tasar made a clip board materialize. "Sir Olrox is having a meal with Lady Lucifer and Young Lady Lephea. Sir Brauner was sent to hunt a new beast spotted in the Badlands. Young Master Dasalus is still training with Lady Shizuka. Lady Lamia is attending to her duties in Hell. Young Master Kasai is with his mother, Lady Nene, in Hell, while Young Lady Melusine is also in Hell with her own mother, Lady Leviathan. Sir Victor and his protégée, Sir Fuji, are conducting experiments at the apex of Mt. Zeus. Lady Medusa and her daughters are gathering new poisonous plants in Hell, while Lady Sharn and Young Lady Shel are attending the Winter Solstice celebration at the Orc Village. The only ones who are free are Lady Angelica and Young Master Angelo."

"Oh, thank god. Angelica has always been more adept to social events like this than I ever was." Adelram then began to concentrate. In a flash of light, Angelica and Angelo appeared before the Dark Lord.

"Is something the matter, father?"

"It's very rare for you to call us, Ram."

"Hey, Angelica, you still know about all the proper etiquette and ballroom dancing crap we were taught in the academy, right?"

"Of course I do. In fact, that's more of a question I should be asking you."

"True."

"Why the sudden interest?" Adelram then handed the letter to his wife, who read it quickly. "Ah, I see." In a flash of light, Angelica was clothed in an elegant, golden dress. Her slender yet strong shoulders were bare, with her skirt completely covering her legs. She was wearing golden gloves that went past her elbows. Adelram also noticed that she had a pure white rose on her left breast. She was the very picture of elegance and beauty. "Ram, you're staring." Adelram blushed brightly before looking away in embarrassment. Angelica giggled at her husband's reaction, before turning towards her son. "Angelo, you should change into a suit."

"Yes, mother." The same flash of light appeared around Angelo. When it dissipated, the young prince was wearing a pure white suit. Beneath the coat, he was wearing a golden vest, a white dress shirt, and a golden tie. He had a golden handkerchief in his left breast pocket, and was wearing finely polished white shoes. He looked like a shining gentleman.

"Very well done, Angelo." Angelo bowed as he thanked his mother for the compliment. "Now you, Ram."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Unlike his wife and son, Adelram was surrounded by darkness. When it dispersed, Adelram as wearing a black suit. It was completely black. The coat, vest, dress shirt, tie and even his well polished dress shoes. He noticed that Angelica was staring at him with blank eyes. "What?"

"Really, Ram? All black?"

"Hey, I'm the Dark Lord. Besides, you can't deny that it looks good on me."

Angelica sighed. "True. I can't. So, shall we go?"

"Yeah. Tasar, I know this is a lot to ask... but would you be kind enough to drive us to the Elf King's castle?"

Tasar didn't even hesitate. "It would be my pleasure, sire." Adelram sensed that Tasar wasn't lying. He honestly didn't mind. Then, Adelram thought he knew the reason. Tasar wanted to be seen with Adelram. It was like he was flipping off the entire Eastern Plains by showing his allegiance to the Dark Lord, and subsequently to the Southern Plains.

After getting one of Victor's cars ready, the family of three and the head butler drove to the Eastern Plains. Adelram and the others would have been there in just a few second by flight or teleportation, but they didn't want to waste any magic. Besides, the car ride would have taken an hour at the least.

In less than that, they were driving through the cities of the Eastern Plains. Looking out the window, the family saw many fearful elves, unfamiliar with the machine. The children looked awed and amazed. Some tried to chase it with smiles on their faces. Their eyes popped out in amazement when the car actually flew when it had to get past carriages and other obstacles.

Finally, they reached the castle of the Elven Royal Family. Adelram and the others... weren't very impressed. It was beautiful, but it still paled in comparison to Castle Umbra. Tasar even snickered a bit at the inferiority of the castle. There were many carriages around the castle. Exiting them were nobles from the Three Plains. Adelram was even able to catch a glimpse of the Human and Dwarf Royal Families. He also noticed that some of the guests were some of the most famous and influential men and women in the Three Plains. It was an actual gathering of the most elite of the elite.

After entering the castle, the guest list manager, a human, stopped them to ask who they were. "Oh, right. I am Adelram Umbra, the Dark Lord. And this is my wife and son." The manager didn't hear the last part. He pretty much froze in fear when he heard Adelram introduce himself. "Uh, hello?" The manager still didn't respond. Adelram then lightly poked the man, which made him jump in fear.

"S-So sorry, your majesty!" He then turned towards the busy hall, filled with nobles talking among themselves. "I-Introducing Lord Adelram Umbra, a-and his wife and son!" All conversation ceased, and all eyes turned towards the entrance. Adelram recognized many faces from his academy days. He even saw that noble bitch that tried to threaten Angelica. The years were not kind to her. As they walked down the steps, the family heard every word that was said about them.

"It really is him."

"Tch. Golden Paladin hopeful, my ass."

"I can't believe it. Even after becoming the embodiment of evil, he still looks like a damned pretty boy."

"Wait. Isn't that Angelica?"

"So it really wasn't a lie. She really did marry that bastard."

"Damn her. Even after all these years, she's still as beautiful as ever."

"You wish, sister. If anything, she became even more so. And apparently, she's a mother."

"How can a mother as old as her still look so good?"

"I bet it has something to do with the Dark Lord. Cheating bitch."

"Is that really her son?"

"He's so handsome. He looks just like his father."

"The whole family is beautiful? How blasphemous. How can the denizens of darkness look as attractive as those of the light?"

Adelram couldn't help but smirk. He could hear it all in their voices. Jealousy. He was still considered handsome, Angelica was still considered beautiful, and everyone couldn't deny how handsome Angelo was. It made it worse for the crowd when they realized they were pretty much the same age. With the elves being the only exceptions, everyone in the room was in their late fifties, including Adelram and Angelica themselves. Yet, those two looked like they could still pass for early twenties.

A somewhat shaky servant nervously offered Adelram a cup of red wine, which Adelram accepted with a shining smile. The smile calmed the servant, as well as made him blush at the sight of the extraordinarily handsome man before him. The servant walked away with an embarrassed look, which made Adelram chuckle a bit.

"Well, well, it really is you."

Adelram recognized that voice, and he actually liked the owner. He smiled at the person he saw behind him. "Master Grant! I guess I should have known the Six Paladins would be here. . . . No offense, but it's a bit odd to see you in a suit."

"None taken. Not my style anyway." Grant was wearing a black suite. It resembled Adelram's, except his vest and dress shirt was white. His face was still bandaged. "The others are here, but I'm pretty sure you won't find them in this sea."

"Hm, too bad. I would have liked to see Master Hammer."

"Don't give up yet. Night's still young. If ya need me, I'll be near the buffet. More into dinning than dancing." Adelram and Grant toasted to their reunion. Grant bowed to Angelica, who curtsied in return. Finally, Grant shook hands with Angelo, and finally went to get some grub.

"I didn't think Sir Grant would be here. Do you think we'll see the other Paladins, father?"

"I doubt it. Like Grant said, there's a sea of people here. I highly doubt I'll see any other familiar faces." Adelram then began to take a sip of his beverage.

"You think so, eh, kid?"

Adelram recognized that voice immediately. It almost caused him to choke on his drink. He rigidly turned to looked behind him. There was a beautiful elf. She was of a petite height, barely reaching Adelram's shoulders. She was wearing a suit instead of a dress, had her long golden hair tied in a pony tail, and was wearing glasses over her beautiful, piercing, ice-blue eyes. She had a sassy smirk on her face as she looked at Adelram with stern yet kind eyes. The sight of her caused Adelram to shake. "Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-MASTER TERESA!" Adelram then stood rigidly and bowed before the elf, without even realizing he spilled his drink. "I-It's nice to see you, Madame!"

Many people saw the scene and were understandably shocked. This man was the Dark Lord. He's supposed to be one of, if not the most powerful being in the world. So, why is he so afraid of this beautiful elf?

"Oh! Master Teresa!"

Teresa looked towards the voice, and was happy to see who it was. "Little Angel! Good to see you again. You haven't changed a bit. Still as beautiful as ever. You see, this is why I always say you should have been born an elf." Angelica blushed at the praise the beautiful elf was giving her. Teresa noticed Angelo standing next to Angelica. "And who's this handsome young man? He looks just like Adelram."

"Well, that's too be expected, Master Teresa. He's my son with Ram. He's name is Angelo."

Angelo bowed politely before the elf. "A pleasure to meet you."

Teresa's eyes were hidden behind the shine of her glasses, her face neutral. Then, a large smile broke out. "So you were able to make your idiot yours, huh?" Teresa then roughly slapped Angelica's back, laughing the entire time. "That's my girl! Getting what's yours and making something great out of it! Ya make your old master proud, love!"

"Thank you, master. However, could you stop slapping me? It's starting to hurt."

"Oh, sorry. Oi, Adelram."

Adelram stood straight, palms on his legs. "Yes, ma'am!"

"You better treat this girl well. She's worth it."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am! I know that very well, ma'am!"

Teresa then flicked Adelram's forehead, making him loosen up a bit. "Ease up, soldier. This is a party. Enjoy yourself. You're not my student anymore, so you don't need to worry about any of my punishments." Adelram shook at the memory, which made Teresa laugh out loud. "Though, I still love that reaction." Wiping away a tear, Teresa walked up towards Adelram, which made the Dark Lord nervous. Then, in an instant, she pecked his cheek, which made the powerful man blush in embarrassment. "Relax, son. I'm gonna enjoy the party. You do the same, okay?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." With one last smile, Teresa disappeared into the sea of people. Adelram rubbed the cheek she kissed. Teresa was like a mother to him. A strict one, but a great one none the less. She was one of the only people who ever scared Adelram... and one of the few people he has ever cared about in his youth. Adelram sighed before speaking. "As scary and beautiful as ever. . . . She really is like a mother."

"Indeed, she is, Ram."

"So, she trained both you and father?"

"Not only that, she practically raised Ram, along side Master Hammer."

"She really is amazing. I guess that's to be expected from an elf." Both parents couldn't help but giggle at their son's comment.

Before the family could enjoy the ball, someone bumped into Angelo. "Oh! I'm so terribly sorry. I was not paying attention."

Angelo could tell it was a female, and a young one at that, but it sounded familiar for some reason. "Oh, there's no reason to apologize miss-" Angelo was surprised to see who it was. "Faraine?!"

"Oh! Sir Angelo! I did not expect to see you here."

"Nor I you. What a fortunate turn of events."

"Fortunate, indeed. I am so happy as to see you so soon since our last meeting."

Adelram was surprised his son was being so familiar with someone. He's usually quite reserved. "Hm? Angelo, you know this elf?"

"Yes. I met her during one of my travels. It has been merely a month since our last encounter."

The elf curtsied politely and elegantly, the way a noble would. "Pleased to meet, dear sir. I am Faraine, an acquaintance of Sir Angelo." The girl was beautiful, even for an elf. Her light brown hair was as mesmerizing as her sky blue eyes. Her fair skin was as white as snow, and as flawless as Angelica's. She had a pure and beautiful smile, and a voice as soft as silk. She also had an enchanting body. She was well endowed, and Adelram could tell there wasn't an ounce of unwanted body fat on her. She was the picture of youthful beauty. In a few more years, she could almost be as beautiful as Angelica herself. Almost. "Dear sir, are you also an acquaintance of Sir Angelo?"

"I would believe so. I am his father, after all."

Faraine blushed in embarrassment, which was quite an adorable scene. "Oh! Please, forgive my rudeness."

Adelram chuckled. "There is nothing to forgive. You would have had no way to know. Allow me to introduce myself, young one (Adelram really is older)." Adelram gently grasped the young elf's hand, and lightly kissed it. It caused the girl to blush, letting her know immediately where Sir Angelo got his charm. "My name is Adelram. Adelram Umbra, the Dark Lord."

Faraine's eyes widened in shock, but it wasn't out of fear. "Oh! Please forgive me, Your Grace! I have acted in such a rude manner towards someone of your status."

Adelram laughed in a manner that soothed the elf. "You have done no such thing, child. You have shown me nothing but grace and respect. I like that." Adelram then went on bended knee to look the girl in the eyes at equal level. "Say, would you like to become an Umbra as my daughter-in-law?"

There was a long pause, before Faraine's face turned bright red with a puff of steam floating upwards. Angelo was also bright red.

"I know you have feelings for my son. It's quite obvious."

"Fe-?! For Sir-?! Bu-! Eh?!"

"FATHER! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"What? You have feelings for her as well, correct?"

"Nah?! We-! I-! Bu-! Eh?!"

Adelram laughed again. "You two practically have the same reactions. So how many times have you two met?"

"Huh? Uh, about..." Angelo looked away while blushing. "One thousand, two hundred, fifty-nine times."

"This would be our One thousandth, two hundredth, sixtieth time."

Adelram gave the two an blank look. "You two even kept track. You really are in love with each other." The two were blushing bright red.

"Mother, please say something!"

"Yes, my lady! Please convince Lord Adelram!"

"First of all, young one, you may address me as Angelica."

"Yes, Lady Angelica."

"Or, in due time, Mother."

"Eh?!" There was steam rising from Faraine's head.

"MOTHER!"

"I don't seen anything wrong. You two clearly love and care for one another. Like your father, I already approve of your union, and would love to have such a beautiful daughter-in-law. Plus, an immortal and an elf seem to be a good combination."

"What? Sir Angelo, you're an immortal?"

"Everyone in my family is. This is as old as we get."

"B-But the life of an elf isn't infinite. We still grow old and die."

Adelram chuckled. "Nothing Victor's ambrosia won't fix."

"Ambrosia?"

"It's what gave most of our family their immortality. So, what do you say? Want to become an Umbra?"

"Eh? Well... I... Um..." Faraine was so embarrassed. It's true, she loved Angelo... in THAT way. Giving the countless hours and days they've spent together, it was obvious he felt the same way. To think it all started when Angelo saved her from some despicable men. Now, here she was, being asked to marry into Angelo's family, and by both of his parents no less.

"Though, of course, we'll have to meet your parents."

And just like that, Faraine's embarrassment was gone, replaced by sadness. It only got worse when she looked up, and saw past the man she would have loved to call father. "I apologize, Lord Adelram. I must take my leave." She then disappeared into the crowd.

The entire family noticed her behavior, as well as something else. "Hm, though nearly everyone here either fears or despises us, only one of them harbors any killing intent towards us."

"Not only that, Ram, but the bloodlust grew stronger when we spoke to young Faraine."

Angelo stayed silent. All he could think about was the sad, almost miserable look on Faraine's face.

Moments passed by. Each guest was given a chalice, and horns were played. At the top of the balcony, above all the guests, an elf appeared. He was handsome, looked about as young as Adelram did, and was wearing clothes of royalty. It was obvious that this man was the King of the Elves. Next to him stood a beautiful elf. Her looks and clothes made it obvious that she was the queen. Her only flaw was her eyes. They were sharp, dark, cruel, and full of malice. She obviously believed she was far above the people below her. She was the type of royalty that Adelram absolutely despised. The type that don't deserve their power.

The King was obviously a kind man, who was fair and just, and never looked down on anyone. That was the type of royalty Adelram respected, the type that doesn't let their power or status get to their head. "Everyone, I thank you for attending my daughter's birthday. It was far more successful than even I could have ever imagined. For example, never in my wildest dreams did I expect the Dark Lord himself to attend such a joyous celebration."

"Geh. Did he really have to do that?"

Angelica chuckled nervously, while Angelo blushed in embarrassment.

"Now, without further adieu, I shall present the one who is to be honored on this joyous day, my daughter..." Out of the shadows appeared a beautiful elf wearing exquisite clothing fit for royalty. While everyone was astonished by her unimaginable beauty, the Umbra family was astonished for another reason. It even caused all of their jaws to drop. "Princess Faraine Enbella."

The Umbra family was completely silent, unable to think. Then, Adelram began to chuckle. "F-Father?"

"I just invited the princess of the elves to be a member of our family. . . . Olrox is gonna kill me."

"Uh, Ram? Why would you think that?"

"Because if she marries Angelo, we'd be allies with the Eastern Plains. That means treaties, trades, diplomatic meetings, and more crap like that. Which could only mean one thing."

"More paper work?"

Adelram didn't answer. He just sobbed. "Still... it will be worth it."

"Because she's a princess, father?"

"Hell no. Because she loves you and will give me and your mother grandchildren."

"Nah?!"

"I don't care if she's a princess. Hell, she could be a damned vagrant for all I care. If she loves you, I would approve of her, even if she was one of our servants. I don't care about political power and crap like that. I'm the Dark Lord. I'm one of the most powerful beings in existence. Plus, we're filthy stinking rich. We don't need more power or money. Her being a princess is just an unnecessary bonus."

Before Angelo could do anything other than babble, the king proposed a toast. Following the flow of the room, the Umbra's participated in the gesture, and drank from their cups. The wine was delicious, but the extra ingredient was not.

"Really? Is that the best they can do?"

"I never thought I would say this, but Medusa's poison is much more powerful and delicious than the poison they put in our drinks." The crowd around them heard what the Dark Lord and his wife said, and backed away in fear.

"Indeed. Compared to Step-Mother Medusa's poison, this is nothing more than colored water."

"Poison?!"

"The Elves tried to poison us?!"

"But, we're not dying."

"Fool! They only poisoned the Dark Lord and his family! This is an assassination attempt!"

"How cowardly!"

"But look! The Dark Lord is unaffected! He even looks... disappointed?"

"Oh, yes. I'm very disappointed. This poison was pathetic." Adelram then threw his arm back, which turned into pure darkness. The darkness slithered through the crowd, who screamed in fear at the sight. Then, it returned with a terrified server, the same one who personally gave Adelram and his family their drinks, which only had three cups to begin with. Adelram than drank from the chalice again. "So, mind telling me why you gave me this pathetic excuse for poison?"

The server was astonished. "Impossible. That wine was tainted with Cobra venom, funnel-web spider venom, arrow frog venom, botulinum toxin, cyanide and oleander! It even had Hydra poison! How are you still alive?!"

"That's it?"

The server was shocked. Angelica sighed. "They honestly believed that that was all it took to poison us? I feel a bit insulted." She took another sip from the chalice, which made the server shake in fear.

"So, who made you do this?" The server looked away, trying to keep silent. "Yeah, I don't have the patients for this." Adelram then roughly dropped the server. Before he could stand, Adelram placed one finger on the man's forehead. His finger glowed with an ominous black light.

"The one who told me to do it was the Queen. She knew of Princess Faraine's affection towards your son, and decided to end your lives before the princess decides to willingly marry your son." Adelram took his finger off of the servant, who was panting in exhaustion.

Adelram bent down and looked the man in the eyes, smiling. It terrified the man. "Now was that so hard? As a reward, I'll let you finished the rest of my wine." Before the server could so much as twitch, Adelram opened the server's mouth, and poured in the deadly liquid. In less than a second, the man convulsed before dying. His body then turned to stone, before fading away as dust.

Everyone who witnessed this was horrified by what they saw. Their fear increased when Adelram simply stood up, and looked at the queen with a smirk, his eyes sharper than any blade. However, the queen realized he wasn't the only one staring at her.

She looked at her daughter to see her backing away in fear. "Mother... how could you?"

Before the queen could say anything, she felt a presence near her. She looked forward to see that Adelram was sitting on the balcony, mere inches away from her face. His sudden appearance made her fall back in fear.

"I didn't even have to say 'boo'." Adelram jumped down from the balcony, and bent down to be at eye level with the terrified queen. "You know, I'm not a big fan of assassination. Don't get me wrong, if it's the best and easiest option, I'll allow it. Hell, if it seems like fun, I'd do it myself. However, you were arguably the first person to have ever successfully assassinate me. Many have tried, none have even come close to succeeding. You... are the only one to have actually succeeded in technically assassinating me. I did drink your poison, so you were technically successful. For that, you have my deepest respects."

Faraine couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you saying, Lord Adelram?! What my mother did was shameful and dishonorable! Why are you praising her for her cri-!" She was silenced when Adelram lifted his hand.

"I said she had my respect. I never said anything about forgiveness." Now the queen was truly terrified. "You see, I'm still alive. Though you succeeded in assassinating me, you failed in killing me. For that, you must be punished." Adelram then got up and started to pace around the balcony, a look of thought on his face. "Hm. What to do. What to do." Adelram's gaze then landed on Faraine. "Ah! Of course. As one punishment, your daughter, the lovely Faraine, will marry my son, Angelo."

The queen's eyes popped open in shock, before quickly turning to anger. "AS IF I WOULD EVER ALLOW THAT!" That was the first time Faraine and her father ever heard the queen yell with such rage. "My daughter is royalty! She is perfection! I would never allow her pure body to be tainted by a mere human, let alone the spawn of an unholy being like the Dark Lord! She is to marry an elven noble, not an abomination born and raised in the disgusting den of monstrosities known as the Southern Plains!"

Adelram chuckled. He even chuckled as he spoke. "You make it sound like I'm giving you a choice." The queen continued to glare at Adelram. "My Queen, let my show you something."

Adelram snapped his fingers, his index finger pointing upward. As soon as he snapped, the roof of the castle was torn off and sucked into a black hole. The strong winds terrified nearly everyone, none more than the queen. What made it more terrifying was the appearance of what looked like dragons, but the darkness was cloaking them. All that could be seen was their glowing red eyes and their shining, razor-sharp teeth. They all released ear-splitting roars.

The only ones who were not afraid were Teresa, Grant, and Hammer.

All Teresa did was smile in pride. "That's my boy."

Grant was holding onto his dish. "Not letting go of this! Sorry, Adelram, but this is my dinner!"

All Hammer did was chuckle. "Damn. Kid's gotten hella strong."

The other Paladins were shocked. They couldn't believe this was the same man they fought nearly half a century ago. His power then was nothing compared to the immeasurable strength he had now.

"If I wanted to, I could destroy the Easter Plains with literally just as snap of my fingers. I could have taken Faraine, and had her marry my son whenever I so desired." The queen was barely listening. All she could see was the visage of death mere inches away from her, ready to destroy her kingdom at the slightest signal by the Devil before her. Then, with a snap of Adelram's fingers, it was gone. The castle was totally repaired, as if nothing had happened. "But that's not how I want this to go."

Adelram then walked behind Faraine, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. "I really like this girl. Ideally, I would have loved it if she chose to marry my son out of her own free will. I wanted her to become an Umbra out of freedom, happiness, and love. But... you just had to ruin it. Now, I have to take my daughter-in-law in an awkward situation, and try to make her forget this ugly moment in her life by giving her a proper family. Worst of all, as for one of your punishments, I need to ban you from her wedding. So you have been denied to watch your daughter walk down a beautiful cathedral, wearing a beautiful dress, with a beautiful smile, as she happily marries my son; which will probably be decades away from now, thanks to your selfish actions."

The queen finally regained her senses, and growled at Adelram. "I WON'T ALLOW IT! MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT BE LEAVING WITH YOU!"

"Yes, I am." The queen looked at her daughter with shock. Her eyes will filled with disgust, shame, and sadness. "Mother... what you have done is unforgivable. I feel no pride in being your daughter. I haven't for a long time." Those words hurt the queen. "When I look into your eyes, all I see is greed and hunger for power. I can't even recall the last time I saw love in your eyes. They don't feel warm in the least. They are even colder than ice. A stark contrast from Lord Adelram." She then looked right into his eyes.

"Hm?"

"The complete opposite of the eyes... of the man I will one day call father." Adelram then smiled while holding up to fingers in the shape of a V. Faraine turned towards her father, and curtsied. "Father, I hope you one day forgive me."

The King just stared at his daughter, before sighing. "There is nothing to forgive, my daughter. You are sinless. It is your mother who needs forgiveness." The king then looked towards Adelram. "Please, take care of my daughter."

"Don't worry. She'll be in good hands with my son and Angelica around. I'm more concerned about my safety. When my adviser hears about this... he's going to murder me."

* * *

"Achoo."

"Too much pepper on your meat, son?"

"No. I think Adelram or Brauner is talking about me." Olrox then looked out of the window of Lucifer's building. "What have those idiots gotten into this time?"

* * *

"Well, on that note..." Adelram then picked up Faraine like the princess she was, which caused her to blush. "Angelo!" The boy looked at his father in confusion. "Catch!"

"Eh?!" Adelram then threw Faraine towards Angelo, who easily caught the screaming princess. "FATHER! ARE YOU MAD?!"

"As a March Hare. You know this." Adelram then appeared next to his family in a flash of darkness. "Now then... Tasar!"

The butler appeared next to Adelram, bowing. "Yes, My liege?"

"Is that-?!"

"Impossible! I heard he was dead!"

"So he's under the rule of the Dark Lord."

"How dare he even think of returning, after what he had done?!"

Tasar ignored all of the comments. He knew he was innocent... but so did someone else. Far away from the center of the crowd was a beautiful elf in noble clothing. As soon as she saw the butler, tears of joy fell down her beautiful face. "Brother."

"As you probably already know, I sent the car back home."

"I am well aware of that, sire."

"Well, then... time to go home." With that, Adelram snapped his fingers. Darkness surrounded the Dark Lord, his wife, his head butler, and his son, still holding the woman he would one day soon call his wife. In a manner of seconds, the darkness, and all it surrounded, was gone.

Now, the entire group was back home. "Faraine, welcome to Castle Umbra."

"I-It's beautiful." Faraine was mesmerized by the beauty and grandeur of the castle. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. Even her castle paled in comparison.

"Yes, it is. Anyway, I'm sure it's comfortable and all, but how long do you plan on staying in my son's arms?"

Faraine and Angelo immediately looked into each others eyes, and blushed. The young prince gently placed the young princess onto the ground, neither one able to look the other in the eye.

"Oh! Dad, Big Bro, Step-Mama Angelica, welcome home!" The group looked up to see a smiling Shel with her mother by her side. "Hm? Who's the elf? She a new resident? She want a job or something?"

Adelram chuckled. "She is a new resident, but she's not here for work. If all goes well, in the near future, this beautiful elf will be you sister-in-law."

"REALLY?!"

"Yup. Come here, child. Introduce yourself."

Faraine was so surprised to see orcs, that she completely forgot her manners. "Oh! Y-yes. Pardon my rudeness." The elf walked forward and curtsied before the two orcs. "P-Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Faraine Enbella. I will be living her for the foreseeable future. Please, take care of me, for I am ignorant of your customs."

The mother and daughter stared blankly at the elf, before Sharn looked at her husband. "She's a princess, isn't she." It wasn't a question.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Who else besides Angelica is that polite and proper?"

"Good point."

Shel made her presence known. "Hey, princess!"

"Y-Yes?!" She was a bit frightened by the authority in the young orc's voice.

"I have one very important question."

"Y-Yes?" She was actually shaking.

"When am I gonna be an aunt?"

Whatever fear she had was know replaced with embarrassment. "Eh?"

"Hm. That's a good question. I kinda want to see my step-grandkids as soon as possible. So hurry up, Angelo. Get frisky with your girl already."

Both Angelo and Faraine were blushing bright red with steam rising from their heads. "Sharn! That is most inappropriate." Angelo and Faraine looked at Angelica with hopeful eyes, believing the mother could talk some sense in the family. "They need to be married first before they even think about making children." And back to being red with embarrassment.

"Well, let's not hope it takes too long." All eyes turned towards Medusa, walking down with her daughters. "I'd like to see my grandchildren soon."

"We concur with mother. Being aunts sounds like an interesting endeavor."

Before Angelo could retort, the doors were kicked open. "We can talk about grandkids later. Let's think about dinner for now. I've caught us the main course."

Faraine turned around to see a disturbing sight. "KYAA! What is that creature?!"

Brauner looked at the giant, hideous monster he killed. "Not a clue."

"AND YOU EXPECT US TO EAT THAT, UNCLE BRAUNER?!"

"Why not? We ate that fly octopus I killed, and that humanoid octopus with wings, and even that slithery thing covered in mouths, so why not eat this?"

Faraine was able to compose herself enough to hear the name Angelo yelled. "Brauner? _The_ Brauner?"

"That's me."

"E-Excuse my rudeness!" Faraine bowed. "I did not expect to see a legend besides Lord Adelram here!"

Brauner laughed. "A legend? Didn't know people saw me as that. So, you Angelo's girlfriend?"

"Eh?!"

"Hit the mark, huh?"

Before Angelo and Faraine could calm down enough to talk, Adelram placed a hand on both of their heads. "That's right. And maybe in the near future, she'll be my daughter in law. Though, that might be a bit of a problem for me, considering she's the princess of the Eastern Plains."

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

Adelram shook in fear as he looked towards the direction of the voice to see a furious, "OLROX!"

Olrox angrily stomped towards Adelram, and started shaking the Dark Lord by his collar. "Are you trying to make more work for us?! Do you realize how much work a treaty between two nations takes to maintain?! As if our work schedule isn't hectic enough as it is!"

Adelram had tears falling down his face in a waterfall fashion. "Sorry. Please forgive me. But at least Angelo and Faraine actually love each other."

"I know they do. I can smell the pheromones in their blood." Angelo and Faraine had their mouths gaping, beyond the point of embarrassment. Olrox finally released Adelram. "Oh, whatever. We'll just have to deal with it. Now then, shall we treat our new house guest?"

"Way ahead of ya, bro. Hey, Lixiss!"

A beautiful, female elf in chef's clothing drying her hands with a clean towel walked out of the kitchen. "You called, Sir Brauner?"

Brauner pointed towards his monster. "Think you and the chefs can make this thing taste good?"

The elf examined the beast. "Ooh, this one will be a challenge." The elf smirked at Brauner. "We gladly accept the challenge! Alright, boys and girls, time too cook us an abomination!" In a second, a small army of elves cheered as they carried the beast into the kitchen, and the sound of cooking was heard.

Faraine was surprised. "Elves? Here? And as chefs of all things?"

Adelram was confused. "Didn't you have elven chefs in the Eastern Plains?"

"Well, they are extremely rare. Most of the food is prepared by human servants."

Brauner chuckled. "If that's the case, you're in for one hell of a treat, kid."

Brauner wasn't kidding. Faraine couldn't believe her eyes. The hideous abomination from before was nowhere to be seen. In it's place were shining steaks, reflective soups, and delicate slices of meat. The scent by itself was intoxicating, but the taste was beyond anything she could possibly even dream of. Not even the servants of her castle could cook this well. This was food fit not for a king, but for the very gods themselves.

"A toast!" Faraine looked up at her future father-in-law, holding up a chalice. "To the newest member of our family, Faraine!"

"Cheers!"

Faraine was a bit embarrassed, but this was the happiest she has ever been in such a long time. She actually felt like she was... a part of a family.

"Faraine." The elf looked towards Adelram, who was holding his chalice close to her. "Welcome home, my daughter."

All Faraine could hear and feel was absolute warmth and kindness. It almost made her cry tears of joy. She then grabbed her own chalice, and toasted with Adelram. "I'm home... Father."

 **A/N: And so, a new member of the family has been added, and Adelram's influential reach has increased, much to his indifference. I'm sure this chapter could have been done better. Politics has never really been my thing. I actually based this chapter off of Berserk, when Guts and his crew attended the ball to celebrate Midlands victory over the 100 year war. The Elf Queen was actually based off of the Queen of Midland. Well, tell me what you guys think. I just heard from my friend that the chapter he was working on was deleted by at least 75%. That really sucks, since he's such a great writer. Well, guess we'll have to wait a bit longer. Till next time!**


	4. Alternate Timeline: Political Headaches

**A/N: I can always rely on him. I can always rely on .true to give me a chapter. Though, do too some issues, his work had to suffer a bit. The Edit was written by him as well. Though it wasn't his previous masterpiece, it should still be good. It is him, after all.**

Edit: holy motherfucking goddamn piece of shit, this shitty app just fucking deleted the chapter. I can't restore it. I was nearly finished...fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Olrox sighed and looked out of the window. Although the eternal night had vanished long ago, the Southern Plains still was a barren place. After another sigh he looked at his desk. It was littered with documents.

"Managing a whole kingdom sure is exhausting, huh?", he heard someone say. Adelram was leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah.", confirmed Olrox. After all these years, communication with Adelram was nonverbal and somewhat telepathic.

"At least I only manage one kingdom.", snickered Adelram. "By the way, how's it looking down there?"

"Can't complain.", smirked Olrox.

"No no, I meant down _there_.", said Adelram.

"Oh. Could be worse, I guess. I mean, it is a lot of stress, but fortunately I could delegate most of it to other people.", sighed Olrox.

"Like your wife?"

"Yes, like my wife. She's competent, y'know.", snapped Olrox.

"Hold your horses, dear friend. Is it really that dire?", asked Adelram.

"It is. It's way more complicated than up here. Not that I couldn't manage it, I'm bloody brilliant, but up here it's like three old guys, three small nations that are more or less peaceful and the occasional moron aiming to be a hero. Down there there are the bad guys, more bad guys and my family.", shuddered Olrox.

"Well, if you would stop micromanaging, I bet everything would run along smoother. Look, all you have to do is occasionally travel to hell, beat up some guys and basta.", said Adelram.

"I wish. Marrying my daughter off was unbelievably foolish. I wouldn't have to be a king! If I'd refused after my victory, it would have been alright. Now I reign a kingdom, and it's not a small one. My daughter will marry the ruler of the biggest nation in hell, and I'm married to the rule of another kingdom! My mothers are a queen and the lord of all vampires!", yelled Olrox.

"I know, it's tough, right? Isn't your territory split?"

Olrox nodded. "Yes, there is other territory between Satanchia and Leviathan's kingdom. Although there are no hostile actions, seeing that it is part of Beelzebia, the future will be dire. If Dasalus will be the heir to the throne and become the new king of Satanchia, he may be forced to take action. Actually, that probably won't happen with Beel IV. as king, but just wait a few millennia, and there will be a war. Beelzebia will never give us this territory, and although my daughter will be married to its ruler, we won't give them any territory either. That said, declaring war on Satanchia will immediately involve the Hio Clan, as well as Luciferia. Luciferia won't send troops or anything, since it is far away and can't have their army cross other nations territory, but all the vampires listen to Shizuka. There would be a guerrilla war inside Beelzebia. It is hypothetical and might happen in a few thousand years, but we might still be alive."

"Ah, politics, I love it...", smiled Adelram sarcastically. "By the way, if I remember correctly, there were some other factions, right? Meh, I'm not pulling the pin on that grenade."

"Yes, the rogue demons led by Abbadon. They're a nuisance, but have not taken any action so far.", sighed Olrox.

"Speaking of grenades, care to join me for a drink?", asked Adelram.

"I sure will, but how the hell to you link drinking with grenades?"

"Well, I always think of pomegranates and the cocktail Tasar mixes..."

"While there certainly are assumptions and phonetic similarities to be made in different languages, I'm sure that you're the only person who will do so.", sighed Olrox and stood up.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?", asked Adelram and took a sip from a crimson drink in front of him.

"Since the castle is close to empty, except for the servants, I think I will finally have a good rest.", smiled Olrox. "Apart from Victor and Tasar we are alone right now."

"Yeah, we should take that chance." Adelram raised his glass. "To Olrox. May his kingdom flourish and continue to give him a headache."

With a snicker Olrox raised his glass. "To Adelram. May his kingdom flourish and continue to keep him from his wives."

Both laughed heartily and downed their drink.

"Another one, Tasar!", yelled Adelram.

"Oh? It's rare to see both of you on a break.", said a male voice.

"Victor! Haven't seen you in days.", exclaimed Adelram. Muttering he added:"Heard you, though."

"Antimatter is unstable and hard to control.", said Victor.

"Antimatter? Sounds cool, what is it?", smiled Adelram.

"Something that doesn't belong to the hand of kids.", said Victor coldly.

"Me? A kid? Come on...", whined Adelram. "Forget about it. Tasar, another one for him, and one for you!"

Hours had passed, but the four of them kept drinking.

"So, Victor, 'bout that antimatter thing...", slurred Adelram. "Does it have any use? Like, a weapon or stuff?"

"It is a really dangerous thing. You can't touch it, Adelram.", slurred Victor, equally drunk.

"C'mon, I'm a responsible adult.", whined Adelram.

"Yeah, he manages a huge kingdom.", butted Olrox in.

"...okay. But only looking at it, okay?", proposed Victor.

"Sure thing, dawg."

* * *

Olrox stood next to Victor and sighed. "Well, yesterday was one of those days, right?"

"Indeed.", confirmed Victor.

"Luckily Adelram is a responsible adult."

"Indeed."

"And this sight of the Southern Plains is magnificent. You can see all the way to the border. It's a bit drafty up here, though.", said Olrox.

"Indeed.", said Victor again. "But I think that is pretty normal, considering the fact that half the castle is missing."

"Hah, rebuilding it will be tiring...and all this paperwork.", complained Olrox.

"Indeed.", said Victor. After those words, silence fell unto both of them, until they parted to do their job.

 **A/N: He said it was supposed to be longer and better, but I think it turned out pretty well.**


	5. Bride of the Great Demon Lord

A/N: **Here's the latest chapter, given the beta treatment by my good friend, .true. Love having him for a friend. Even gave me a few hints. They're at the end of the chapter. Can you see how many I used?**

It was dinner time in the Umbra Castle, and Adelram was happier than usual. For the first time in a long time, his entire family was at the table. His wives, his children, his brothers, his nieces, and nephews, everyone. Dasalus and Lephea finally finished their training, and were finally allowed back into the castle. The sight of his entire family at the table brought great joy to the Dark Lord.

Olrox was also very happy. It has been an extremely long time since he's eaten with Dasalus and Lephea. Those two were always too busy training. However, the results definitely paid off. Dasalus was now a high class vampire, in the same league as his father, uncle, and grandmother. None of the standard weaknesses of the vampire affected him. The fact that the training gave him a sleek, well-toned body was an added bonus. Just the very sight of him caused many of the elven maids to swoon at his incredible handsomeness.

Lephea was also a great success. She was now an official Hell Princess. Considered one of the most powerful demons in Hell, she has power and definitely knows how to use it. She was even officially recognized as the princess of Luciferia as the granddaughter of Lucifer. However, she was also known for her beauty. Silver eyes, pink hair, fair skin, and lean body made her one of the most sought after demons in all of Hell. Many demon nobles and rogue demons tried to court her to make her their bride, but she would always absolutely destroy them. She has never lost a battle to anyone outside of her family. She was the pride of Luciferia.

"Ah. This is nice. The entire family eating at the table. So, Dasalus, how's it feel to be a vampire?"

Dasalus looked at Adelram while he was still drinking a chalice full of blood. Adelram's blood, to be specific. "Honestly, seriously awesome. My senses are even higher than when I was just a regular demon. My overall strength also got a major boost as well. Plus, I can call a swarm of bats. That automatically makes me a badass. Also..." Dasalus licked his lips. "It just feels so good to plunge your fangs into an unsuspecting beauty."

Lamia sighed when Dasalus said the last part. "Great, as soon as he becomes a vampire, he starts to act exactly like his father when he was human."

"That's a bad thing?"

Nene sighed. "Your dad was a bit of a skirt chaser when he was young, Dasalus. A major pervert." Olrox felt like a boulder fell on his head.

"It's true, brother. I read his biography. He even tried to sneak a peek of Stepmother Nene while she was taking a shower." An even bigger boulder fell on the vampire. His pride practically shattered when Brauner started to laugh like mad.

"Huh. Well, you can't deny one thing. Can't deny that my dad had some major balls to do something like that."

Lamia, Nene, and Leviathan all looked at Olrox with a lustful gleam in their eyes. "Oh, yes. He certainly has balls." Olrox blushed brightly at the stares his wives were giving him.

Adelram laughed out loud at the interesting conversation. "Now this is what we were missing. Good old family fun. It's been too damn long."

Olrox chuckled a bit. "Yeah, it has. It's nice to have moments like this every once in a while. Wouldn't you agree, Faraine?"

"Eh? Um, well. Y-yes."

Adelram sighed at the response. "Still not used to being a part of the family?"

Faraine was silent for a bit. "Actually, it's more like I'm still not used to being a part of a proper family." Adelram raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I... have never sat at a table filled with such joy. I did eat my meals with my mother and father, but they were always in silent. I... can't even remember I time I smiled at that table. Not like I do here."

Adelram smiled. "Well, get used to it." Faraine looked at her father-in-law with confused eyes. "You're married to Angelo now. You're an official member of this family. You have as much right to be happy here as any other member of this family." The entire table voiced their agreements to Adelram's statement. Faraine was a bit embarrassed, but she was also extremely happy, knowing that she was this loved. Her happiness soared when she felt her husband wrap an arm around her. She stared loving into Angelo's eyes, before kissing him happily.

"Alright, this mushy stuff is cute and all..." All eyes were now on Brauner. "BUT IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

Adelram, Sharn, and Shel looked at one another, and spoke in unison. "He's got a point." With that, the four jumped onto the table, and started to fight over the food.

Faraine was understandably shocked at first. The first time she ever saw it absolutely terrified her, but she still isn't used to seeing it. However, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "I don't think there's a single royal family that acts like this."

"Nope. My father is a very unconventional man. He won't follow the regular rules of royalty and politics. If he did, he would have... uh..."

Faraine finished her husband's thoughts. "He would have started a war with the Eastern Plains. . . . And would have undoubtedly destroyed us."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gad he's unconventional then." Faraine then placed her head on Angelo's shoulder. "If he was... I probably would have never been able to marry you." Angelo didn't answer. He just lovingly brought his wife closer to him.

Lephea smiled at the beautiful couple. She agreed with every word her cousin said. This may be an unconventional royal family, but it was a great one. She loved it with all her heart. She was proud to be a member of this great family.

As Lephea was about to continue enjoying her meal, a portal opened in the dinning room. All activity ceased. Even Adelram, Brauner, Sharn, and Shel stopped their fight, a leg of meat hanging out of Adelram's mouth. Then, a very familiar face walked out of the portal.

Dasalus groaned when he saw who it was. "Great. It's the hag coming to ruin a damn good dinner."

Lamia stood up immediately. "Hilda Nee-Sama. This a surprise. What bring you here?"

Hilda bowed before Lamia, ignoring the glares Dasalus and Angelo were giving her. Considering how powerful each man was, this was extremely difficult to do, even for her. The most piercing gaze she felt was from Olrox himself. To this day, that man still terrified her. "Greetings, Lamia. It has been quite some time. I am here on business."

Adelram made his presence known. Since he wasn't releasing any killing intent or glaring at her, Hilda was able to easily ignore him. "Business? Well, that's odd. Kaiser usually sends a letter or something. Also, I'm a bit surprised you just walked into the dinning room like that. Kinda disrespectful, especially from a maid. Are you trying to say something, Hildegarde?" Adelram had a deadly gleam in his eyes and smirk that made Hilda shiver in terror. However, she was still able to somehow compose herself. Easy to do, when Adelram wasn't really showing off his power. He honestly didn't give a damn about stuff like that. He just wanted to scare the living hell out of the maid.

"Indeed, he does, Dark Lord. I do apologize for the rude and unannounced arrival, but it is a matter of utmost importance. However, the business is not with you." Hilda then turned towards... Lephea. "It is with you."

Lephea pointed at herself. "Me? May I be so bold as to ask for what reason?"

Hilda ignored the question, and walked towards the girl. She then began to examine Lephea, which actually embarrassed the beauty a bit. "Hm, you have grown quite nicely Lephea."

"Eh?" That comment caused her to blush.

"Tell me, what is your biological age?"

"Um, sixteen. Why do you ask?"

"Hm. Biological sixteen, beautiful, powerful, and an official Hell Princess." Lephea was getting more and more embarrassed. "Yes. You are an ideal candidate."

"Um, candidate for what, exactly?"

"For the bride of the Great Demon Lord."

Lephea turned completely red. Her mother... wasn't fairing any better. The fact that she turned completely red and fainted should be proof. Nene's eyes popped open, while Kasai was pretty much frozen, his fork waiting to enter his open mouth. Leviathan and Melusine put down their chalices, refusing to drink for the rest of the meal. Angelica covered her mouth in surprise, while Medusa and her daughters just stared blankly at the maid servant. Adelram's group blinked in confusion, until Brauner tried to take the meat out of Adelram's mouth. He was greeted by a punch to the face, which restarted their fight. Victor and Fuji just continued to eat, pretending they didn't hear a thing. Faraine and Angelo didn't know how to respond at all. This was just way too sudden. Olrox and Dasalus... had their eyes hidden by their hair.

"Hildegarde." She didn't realize it, but she shook a bit when she heard Olrox call her name. "Explain yourself."

Hilda was silent for a bit. "It is really quite simple. The Young Master is at the age that requires a mate. He needs a queen."

"What does this have to do with my daughter? Are there not other suitors?"

"Yes. Many, in fact. However... they all pale in comparison to Young Lady Lephea."

"I'm sure they do, however, tell me every reason you believe my daughter is most suited to be the bride of Beelzebub."

"That is quite simple, Olrox. Lephea is beautiful, powerful, brilliant, and a Hell Princess. She is also the carrier of the blood of Lucifer herself, a quality that no other suitor possesses."

Olrox slightly turned his head towards the maid, his eyes still shadowed. Hilda was slowly beginning to feel fear. "That is what you are after? Our bloodline?"

"T-That is not the only reason, I assure you. However, if a child of Lucifer were to breed with a child of Beelzebub, the offspring they create could be the most power-"

"Enough." Hilda immediately became silent. So did the rest of the room... mostly because Brauner was knocked out, and Adelram had his head in Sharn's cleavage, much to Angelica's and Medusa's annoyance... and slight jealousy. The women got a bit more annoyed when Sharn gave a victory sign.

Olrox was silent for a bit as he stared towards the ceiling. "What are Kaiser's thoughts on the matter?"

"Eh?"

Olrox looked at Hilda, allowing one of his silver eyes to be visible... which made him look that much more intimidating. "I'm asking you what Kaiser thinks of this situation." Hilda was silent. "Does he even know what you are trying to do?" Silence. ". . . I see." Olrox then shot a pillar of darkness into the portal Hilda came from, which surprised the maid. It was in there for a second before returning, followed by a body.

"Whoa!" Before the body could fly too far, Olrox stomped the ground hard enough to make Adelram's dinner throne jump in the air in time to catch the flying object. When the throne landed, all saw who it was.

"Young Master!"

Kaiser looked around in confusion. "Eh? What? How did I get here?"

"That would be because of me." Kaiser looked at Olrox, who waved at him. "It's been quite some time, Kaiser."

"Oh. Olrox." Kaiser politely bowed. "Indeed, it ha- wait a minute." Kaiser looked around. "Why am I in Castle Umbra?"

"INDEED!" Olrox looked towards Hilda, who was fuming with rage. "How dare you kidnap Lord Beelzebub?! Do you wish to start a war with us?!" Hilda immediately regretted saying that. The most bloodthirsty members of the Umbra Kingdom released a wave of killing intent. Their eyes were glowing, and their fangs were literally bared. Adelram already summoned the Diabolo Anathema. Sharn and Shel had the daggers at the ready. Brauner was licking his sword. Dasalus was surrounded by bats, ready to attack. Even Angelo summoned his armor and sword. Hilda then sensed bloodlust around not only the castle, but in the city itself. Everyone... was ready for war.

"You really should be careful with your words, Hildegarde." Hilda looked towards Olrox. Though he wasn't in battle mode, he was still the most terrifying being in the room. "War... sounds very tempting. The outcome of this meeting might just make it into a reality. Are you confident that your precious Beelzebia can survive an onslaught from the Umbra Kingdom? I hope you remember that we are also allied with Leviathia, Luciferia, and the vampire clan. Do you really want to go to war with four different factions? My mothers... can easily be convinced to aid us." Hilda was shaking in terror.

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!" All eyes turned to Kaiser. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?! What's all this war crap?! I don't want to go to war with the Umbra Kingdom!" The killing intent was now gone. It was replaced with disappointment. Adelram was so disappointed, he buried his head back into Sharn's breasts. "What am I even doing here, anyway?"

"Yes, I'd like to know something."

"Uh, what?"

"Did you know that Hilda is trying to look for a suitable bride for you?"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Hilda jumped a bit.

"Hm, that reaction tells me she's doing this of her own volition. Then, I take it you also didn't know she chose my oldest daughter as your potential wife?" Kaiser blushed a deep red when he heard that.

Adelram appeared before the embarrassed demon. "Wow. What a cute reaction. Does this mean you like Lephea?" Now steam was rising from Kaiser's head. "Cause, you know, Lephea also l-" Adelram was interrupted when he was sent flying into the wall, getting buried by rubble. Kaiser looked at the source of the attack to see a panting, very red Lephea.

"Kaiser." The demon looked at Olrox, who had his arms and legs crossed. "Am I to assume that you actually wish to marry my daughter?" Kaiser began to babble. Olrox just sighed at the response. "You know... I don't like the premise of political marriages. I'd rather two parties wed for pleasure rather than for business. Tell me, do you believe I married any of my wives for their status or power? Answer truthfully."

Kaiser looked Olrox right in the eyes. This man practically helped raise him, arguably more than even Hilda did. He grew up with this man, and knows exactly what he's like. "No. You married them because you wanted them, not their power or status. You genuinely loved them."

"Correct. I don't give a damn about political power. If I did, I would have killed Satan, and become the new Lord of Wrath. No one in this household cares about power either. We just care about doing whatever the hell we want. Look at Adelram. He could have easily waged a war against the Eastern Plains on the grounds that they tried to assassinate him, but he just scared the living hell out of them and took their princess as his daughter-in-law. He didn't want a war. He just wanted a wife for his son."

"Damn right I did!"

"The fact that Faraine was already in love with Angelo only gave Adelram the excuse he needed to spare the Eastern Plains from a one-sided bloodbath." The married couple blushed at that comment. "That's what I want for my daughter. I don't want to marry her off for something as petty as royal power or lineage or some political bullshit. I want her to marry the man she loves, as well as a man who can easily take care of her with a loving heart. I want her husband to be an honorable man who loves her for who she is, not for what she is or what she has. There is only one person in my entire family who would even remotely care about the politics in a marriage between you and Lephea."

While in her office, Lucifer released a small and adorable sneeze.

Kaiser was silent the entire time. Truth be told, he didn't really care about politics either. When he was first crowned the new Great Demon Lord... Furuichi was the one who handled all the political crap, while Kaiser sat back either playing games or taking part in the events that absolutely required his presence. He was just like his old man. Now that Furuichi had become Olrox, and lived in the Southern Plains of the World of the Living, he had other ministers to deal with the politics. Unfortunately, since none of them were no where near as outstanding as Furuichi was, Kaiser still had to do a tiny bit of paper work. No where near as much as Olrox, or even Adelram, but enough to get in the way of his games and relaxation time.

"Kaiser..." The Great Demon Lord looked at the most powerful vampire in the world, a being he knew was many times stronger than he was. "I need to know..." Olrox looked at Kaiser straight in the eye. "Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

That question caused Kaiser to go beet red. Lephea was like a baby sister to him. He loved her as much as he loved Nico, arguably more so. He would always have a blast playing with her, and her laugh always seemed to heal him, sooth him, and comfort him. That was when she was a child. Kaiser looked right at Lephea, and saw what his adorable baby sister turned into. She was a beauty among beauties. Long, flowing, and shining hair. A well-toned body that seemed absolutely flawless. Eyes that shined even brighter than the precious metal the color resembles. The posture and poise of a princess. Voice and face of an angel. Most of all, she was well endowed, as much as her mother, whose bust rivaled even Hilda's.

Worst of all for Kaiser, Lephea was his type, more so than even Futaba and Chiyo ever were. A strong woman. Feminine, but not sickening or annoyingly so. Prideful, yet still humble. Brilliant, but not narcissistic. Not once has she ever annoyed him, or bothered him, or made him make an annoying or difficult choice. She was also really good to look at. Kaiser made the mistake of looking right at her, and she noticed his gaze. They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Lephea looked away with a blush. That made Kaiser's heart flutter.

"Guess that answers that question." Adelram punched his way out of the rubble Lephea buried him under, and dusted himself off with a giant smile the entire time. "Oh, almost forgot. Kaiser, biologically speaking, how old are you?"

"Huh? Well, I'm twenty-one in terms of biology."

"Ah, so you're only older than Lephea by five biological years. Perfect. So... you definitely have my blessings, and I'm betting you have Olrox's. Ain't that right?" Olrox didn't answer. He just sat in his chair with his eyes closed and his arms and legs crossed. However, that in itself was an answer. It might as well be him saying yes, to which both Kaiser and Lephea blushed.

"Wait a minute." All eyes turned to a pondering Dasalus. "If Lephea marries Kaiser. . . . Wouldn't that make him my brother-in-law, as well as mom and dad's son-in-law?" Everyone Dasalus mentioned twitched a bit at the thought, with Lamia even dropping her fork. "And in that case, wouldn't stepmother Nene and stepmother Leviathan be his stepmother-in-laws?"

"Wha?" Nene actually dropped her glass.

"Me?... Kaiser's mother-in-law? … Eh?" Leviathan didn't know how to react.

"Oh, yeah. Aunt Aoi is technically your adopted stepmother since she married Uncle Tatsumi, right?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, technically."

Dasalus then smiled at Nene. "That means you and Aunt Aoi would be sister-in-laws!"

"NAH?!" Nene's eyes were white, with her jaw hanging loosely.

Adelram then clapped his hands. "Then, it's decided! When's the wedding?"

Lephea blushed brightly before looking at Adelram. "U-Uncle Adelram! Please, don't make such rash decision!"

Adelram looked confused. "What's so rash about it? You have feelings for Kaiser too, right?" Lephea and Kaiser were releasing steam. "So, any idea what to get them for their wedding gifts?"

Sharn raised her hand. "MEAT!"

Brauner raised his hand. "SWORDS!"

Angelica raised her hand. "Books."

"AUNT ANGELICA!" Angelica giggled at bit at Lephea's reaction.

Lamia sighed. "And where would the wedding be held, exactly?"

"Mother! You as well!?"

"Don't try to fight it, Lephea." The girl looked at her father. "You should know by now. Once Adelram gets his thoughts around something, he won't quit until the deed is done. Not even I can stop him. Sometimes, only the combined might of Angelica, Sharn, and Medusa can reign him in, but Angelica seems to be on his side this time." Lephea sighed realizing her father was right.

She just sat down as she watched her family make plans for her wedding.

"Sorry it became like this."

Lephea looked up to see Kaiser standing next to her seat, not daring to look her in the eyes. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. You did not create this mad chaos. She did." Lephea and Kaiser stared blankly at Hilda, which made her uncomfortable. Getting the hint from her master's eyes, Hilda exited the room through the same portal that brought both her and Kaiser into the dinning room.

"You know, your parents and Adelram are very honorable. If you just say no, we can stop this."

"I know." Kaiser looked at Lephea in surprise. "If I wanted to, I would have voiced my opinion immediately."

Kaiser blushed. "T-Then why didn't you?"

Lephea blushed and looked away from Kaiser with closed eyes. "Jeez. D-Don't make me say something so embarrassing." Kaiser couldn't help but be enchanted by how cute Lephea was being.

The two just accepted their fate. Before Kaiser realized it, he was sitting in his own chair at the table next to Lephea, and took part in the Umbran dinner. It was just as delicious as the first time he has ever eaten there. During the dinner, Kaiser reached out for a dish, and Lephea reached for the same one. When their hands touched, they blushed once more, and realized they had an audience. Retracting their hands quickly, they looked away from one another with a blush; a sight that caused many of the occupants to giggle or out right laugh. As dinner continued, Kaiser couldn't resist grabbing Lephea's hand under the table. She didn't retract. Instead, she wrapped her fingers around his.

These two were going to be by the others side for many more occasions, and are going to do things far more embarrassing than holding hands in the near future. They might as well get used to it now rather than later.

 _Sorry for being late, I really am. Stuff happened, nothing grave though. I corrected minor mistakes, it was very good. Considering the political stuff, well, I have a few things you could do. Since I'm not confident in emulating your writing style, I will tell you what you COULD add; it is not necessary. First, Hilda entering through a portal without further notice, especially in presence of Adelram, is something that should never happen. It's like you would just jump into Obama's office. It is disrespectful and should cause a lot of hostility. Then, when Hilda starts examining Lephea, it is rude, considering she is a Hell Princess. Just grabbing Beel is not only bold, but literally abduction and a_ casus belli. _Also, despite everyone's attitude, there is a custom and certain rules for proposing and marriages, including contracts and stuff. It's a hassle that you could write, but adding it might kill the mood a little, so decide for yourself. Anyway, awesome chapter, I had a fun time reading it._

 **A/N: Not my best work, I'll admit it. But hey, least I did it. This was one of the chapters I really wanted to do. I did foreshadow it in the ending of Past of Olrox Erebus.**


	6. That's Our Future!

It's been ten years since Oga and Furuichi graduated from Ishiyama. In fact, today was the ten year anniversary. Oga has been busy with his duties as Baby Beel's parent and contractor. Furuichi has been pretty busy as the lieutenant of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. He's been an even better contractor than even they could imagine.

Though he was enjoying his life in the Demon World, Furuichi also needed a life in the human world. Of all the jobs he could have had, or couldn't (with him being an Ishiyama graduate), who would have thought he would be a cop of all things? Of course, the academy was skeptical at first, given his background, but he showed his natural skills in the field. Thanks to his training with the Division, he was one of the best shooters in his class. He was also one of the best and toughest fighters. Most of his teachers thought it was because of his years in Ishiyama.

After graduating with honors, he quickly worked his way to the rank he wanted, detective. In fact, it's been four years since he took the detective promotional exam, and passed with flying colors. Officer Furuichi officially became Detective Furuichi Takayuki. Considering how many crazy things happen in Ishiyama, especially since demons started sneaking into Ishiyama, he was right at home. He took down plenty of demons disguised as as humans, and made himself practically a hero in both the city and the force while doing it.

Of course, he has also taken down regular humans as well. Many of them threatened to take their revenge against him. However, unfortunately for them... Furuichi was trained by demons. He knew plenty of scare tactics to turn himself into a living nightmare so terrifying, that many of the perps begged to go to prison. It's also helped him in many interrogations. He was already known as one of the best cops in all of Ishiyama. He only had one flaw.

He wasn't married. Hell, he didn't even have a girlfriend. He really wanted to date his hot chief, but they were both way to busy to date. It's actually extremely rare for him to have so much as a conversation with the babe. He also had one other problem, if you can even call it that.

He still lives with his parents. Though, one could argue that they now live with him. After all, he pays the mortgage and bills. One other thing, how many parents can brag about having a detective and high ranking officer for a son? Those two have absolutely nothing to complain about. Even Honoka respects her brother now, and she used to call him creepy and gross.

Furuichi has lived a good, albeit difficult life. Though, he still misses his old classmates. Hell, he hasn't seen Oga in over five years. He heard that Tojo's trucking business has been booming. Himekawa's fortune actually increased, which even Furuichi thought was impossible. He and Kanzaki don't talk much, since Kanzaki's a Yakuza boss and Furuichi is a high ranking police officer. Still, he wishes he can at least talk to his old upperclassman.

He's actually seen Kunieda, but he was usually working. All he could do was wave at the woman, and was content when she waved back. Kunieda is pretty much the only Red Tail he ever sees. Furuichi heard that Kanzaki and Yuka might have gotten together, but he has never gotten any concrete evidence to confirm the rumor. Though, secretly... he hoped it was true. He thought they looked good together, and thought at least someone in their group should be happily married. He hasn't heard anything about Chiaki. He actually wished he convinced her to join the force. She could have been one of the best snipers around, outclassing even him.

The one he misses the most, among the Red Tails and his old friends, was Nene. He would have loved to see her again, even just a glimpse. Still, it's been years. If he had to guess, a woman as beautiful as her would be happily married by now. Probably to a good man who can make as much money as her dad did. It was just a guess, but Furuichi could easily see it happen.

Another day of work had ended for the detective. Fortunately, no major cases happened. It was one of the extremely rare peaceful days in Ishiyama. No robberies, no mysteries, no murders, no nothing. Just an actually peaceful day. Furuichi was glad. Since this was the tenth anniversary of his graduation, and the tenth year since all of his old friends had been together, he thought he could just relax. It was a pretty sad day for him, so he didn't want anything to bother him, not even his protegee. He had no idea what he was in for.

When he got home, he heard music. As he looked at his house, he saw balloons. He heard conversations, and what sounded like meat being grilled. He sighed, thinking Honoka or his parents was throwing a party. So much for a peaceful day. Maybe he can get some meat, a drink, and relax in his room. That was his thought. When he opened the door, he got another surprise.

When he opened the door, he was greeted to a gorgeous sight. A beautiful and mature woman, with a voluptuous body, blazing red hair, brown eyes with a lovely beauty mark under the left eye, fair skin, and a ten-out-of-ten face. Furuichi recognized her immediately. "Nene?!" Not only did he recognize the beauty, he realized something else. Her left ring finger... wasn't wearing a ring. Nene's still single.

"Oh, Furuichi. You're late."

"Late?"

"Hey, everyone! Furuichi is finally here!"

Furuichi heard many words:

"'Bout damn time."

"What the hell took him so long?"

"Keeping the Young Master and Young Mistress waiting. How dare that gutter filth?"

"So the trash is finally here?"

"He took his crazy long time."

"Does that mean I'll finally get my rematch?"

Furuichi could mostly tell who said what, but he still couldn't believe it. There they are. All of his old friends. Though, one person in particular was out of sight. Before Furuichi could wonder where he was, something flew towards the detective.

"TAKAYUKI!"

Furuichi felt a horrible shiver run down his spine. Out of instinct, he grabbed the object that flew towards him, slammed it to the ground, handcuffed it, and pointed his gun at it's head. His back was turned towards the group, so they didn't see the weapon. Furuichi saw what it was, and wasn't happy. "Alaindelon."

"Ah! Takayuki! You're so rough ."

Furuichi jabbed his gun into the demon's face, and released just enough killing intent to cause the demon to shiver. "You ever try that shit again, and I'll put a hole in your head. Understand?"

"U-understand."

"And it's Detective Furuichi, not Takayuki. Got it?"

"B-But can I at least call you Detective Takayuki?" Alaindelon got his answer when Furuichi punched him into unconsciousness. He then put away his gun before turning towards the wide-eyed group. Out of the group walked a man eating barbeque... with two babies on his back.

"You're seriously late, Furuichi. What took you so long?"

"OGA?!" Furuichi couldn't grasp what he was seeing. "W-What the hell is going on?! What's everyone doing in my house?!"

Oga looked at his best friend like he was an idiot. "Isn't it obvious? We're having a party to celebrate the ten year anniversary of us graduating from Ishiyama. Oh, your dad's barbecue is even better than I remember, by the way."

"Your mom also knows where to get some damn good Yogurty too." Furuichi looked at Kanzaki, sucking away at a carton of Yogurty. "Oh, and thanks for taking care of the Oshita Group. They've been a major rival to my family for years."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. No problem." Furuichi then realized that the person he least expected t ever see again was in his house. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Didn't I just say we're celebrating the ten year anniversary of our graduation? You really can be an idiot, Furuichi."

"Nah!"

"I agree. You haven't changed a bit, Furuichi."

Furuichi looked towards the direction of the voice to get a surprise. On his couch, enjoying some kind of smoothie, was a woman as beautiful as Nene. A dynamite body that gave Hilda's a run for her money, beautiful emerald eyes, fair skin, an enchanting face, spellbinding voice, and long pink hair. The woman was so beautiful, that Furuichi almost didn't recognize her. However, the pink hair gave him the best hint he could ask for. "LAMIA?!"

"Did you have to yell? What was with that reaction?" Lamia walked up to Furuichi as she said that. Furuichi was a head taller than Lamia, so she actually had to look up at him.

Furuichi was lost in her eyes. He couldn't help but ask himself, "Where they always that beautiful?" He then composed himself and looked away from the beautiful demon, blushing a bit. "Sorry. It's just... you look so beautiful now. More womanly than ever."

"Eh?" Lamia was blushing at that compliment. Her heart was really beating now, and she felt so warm now.

"Pervert." Both Furuichi and Lamia at a stone-faced Chiaki. "Hitting on a younger girl like that? You really are trash."

"Hey! Is it so bad to admire a woman's beauty?! I bet you won't let me enjoy Nene's beauty either."

"My what?" Nene's eyes widened as she blushed a bit. Furuichi also blushed at his outburst. He couldn't believe that he, a detective, said something so embarrassing out loud.

"Perverted trash."

"You're the worst, Furuichi." Yuka took a few steps away from the detective.

"Creepichi." Hilda had her usual look of disgust.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Well, fuck all of you too."

Kanzaki looked surprised. "Whoa. Someone thinks he's a badass."

Furuichi had a false look of contemplation. "Well, considering the fact that I'm a detective, have solved plenty of murder cases and missing persons cases; taken down crime syndicates, serial killers, rapists, drug lords, would be gang leaders, and a few demons; yeah. I think I've earned the title of certified badass." The entire gang was speechless. Furuichi did all of that in ten years? "By the way, of all the places you could have had this party, why at my house? Wouldn't it have been better at Himekawa's place?"

Oga gave his friend another "you're an idiot" look. "Like Himekawa would host use. He wouldn't use so much as a penny to buy this food."

"You make it sound like I did."

"You did, actually."

Furuichi was silent for a bit. "Pardon?"

"You gave your parents permission to use your account, right? They used your money to buy all of this stuff. You have a pretty good salary, ya know."

Furuichi's was shocked. "YOU MADE ME PAY FOR THIS?!"

"Well, who else was going to pay?"

Furuichi just stared blankly at his best friend. "You have no idea how badly I wanna shoot you right now."

"Wait, you have a gun?"

"I'M A COP! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" Furuichi took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Just answer me one question." Everyone waited for the question. "Did you at least buy beer?"

They all answered at once. "Duh."

"Then get me a can, and continue with the damned party." So, they did. Everyone was having a blast, catching up with each other. The Red Tails were of course talking to one another, and the TKKH were also in their own group. Kunieda and Hilda had a few arguments, which looked like it could break into a full on fight. It was just like the old days. Only difference, Furuichi was sitting alone on his couch, sipping his beer to try and relax. He should have known something would happen, since work was so peaceful.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Furuichi looked to his side to see Oga with his own beer. The Demon Lord contractor took the seat next to his friend. "You should be enjoying yourself more. This is a party."

"I am enjoying myself. Cop's need rest, ya know."

"Hm. You know, I never thought you of all people would be one. Just don't do anything that'll make me kick you in the balls and throw you in a trash can."

"That was weirdly specific."

"Eh." Oga took another sip of his beer as he laid back on the couch. He kept the drink away from Baby Beel, who was trying to grab the can.

Furuichi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, before he noticed something else. Nico was glaring at him like she did when they first met. "What's with that look, twerp?" Furuichi didn't realize it, but he was using his "bad cop" voice. In terms of interrogation, he was one of, if not the most terrifying officer. He became a bit infamous in the criminal underworld. No one wanted to get caught. Not because of jail, but because they didn't want to meet the Silver Demon of the Ishiyama Police Department. Because of that voice, Nico's eyes softened. In fact, they sparkled.

Nico crawled off of Oga's lap, and onto Furuichi's. She then lovingly rubbed her face against the detective's chest, enjoying the warmth of his rock hard abs. She didn't notice before, but he also had an intoxicating smell. He was like catnip to the little demoness. "Cha."

"Uh, what's going on here? Oga, care to explain?"

Oga shrugged his shoulders. "Less weight on my back."

"Young Mistress!" Both men looked to see Hilda walking towards them look a look of anger. "Please, get away from that filth! You are at serious risk around that!" She was about to grab Nico, but before she could so much as wrap a finger around the demon princess, Nico glared at her. Nico then created a wind barrier around her, and had eyes that practically dared Hilda to try and so much as poke her. Hilda looked... defeated. She then walked away in shame.

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "Well, that happened."

"Huh. Never thought I'd see a girl actually want to be around you."

"Fuck you."

"Ho. I give you a nice compliment, and you say that to me?" Oga grabbed Furuichi's collar and glared into his eyes. "You wanna go, buddy?"

Furuichi glared back. "Bring it on, pal."

The two just glared and snarled at one another, before they felt a large hand grab and separate them. "No way." The two looked up to see it was Tojo. "This is a party. You two can't fight each other." Both men were surprised that Tojo of all people said that. "Besides, if anyone's gonna fight Furuichi, it's gonna be me. He owes me a rematch."

"THAT'S YOUR DAMNED REASON?!"

"Save your stupid fights for later." The group of three looked over at Lamia, who had a devious smile. "It's time for the entertainment." The three men looked at her, confused. She then began to clap. "Alright, everyone. Into the living room. It's time for a show. A series of shows, to be exact."

The gang complied, curious about what Lamia meant. When everyone was ready, she had Oga bring in a cauldron, and filled it up with water. "So, you ready to see your futures?" Everyone was confused by what she meant. She then took out a large vial filled with some kind of powder. "Dr. Furcas showed me how to make this. All you need is a strand of hair, and pinch of this powder to see at least ten years into your future. Anyone interested?"

Kanzaki didn't even hesitate. "I'll go. I wanna see how badass my family becomes." Lamia smiled as she quickly yanked a hair off of Kanzaki's head. As she dropped the hair and the powder, a cloud came up. Then, everyone saw Kanzaki's future. He looked pretty cool. Had the air of a real badass leader. You even saw some of his subordinates, and they looked pretty deadly too. Looked like the kind of guys that make Furuichi's job harder than it already was. It only lasted for about a minute, but Kanzaki was pleased with what he saw. As it began to disappear, Furuichi's sharp eyes caught something in the corner. It looked like a woman. She didn't have the air of a subordinate. More like... a wife. When Furuichi took a closer look, he realized who the woman was. It was Yuka. Being a detective that needs to pay attention to the tiniest details helped him realize it was definitely her.

Next was Tojo. His life was a bit more humble than Kanzaki's. Tojo actually liked what he saw. His job seemed fun for him. Made a decent amount of money too. He even had a house. It looked like any other suburban house. The inside was pretty standard too. Then, they all saw her. A real drop dead beauty, but not just any beauty. A beauty everyone in the room recognized. Tojo looked surprised to see her. "Oh, Shizuka. Wonder what she's doing in my house." The entire gang sweatdropped. How could he not know that Shizuka's his wife?

Himekawa went up next. His business became even more successful, which put the entire gang in a blizzard. All they could think was, "damn." However, Himekawa saw something that made him cough up blood. He saw him kissing an even more beautiful Ushio. They were on good terms now, and were engaged again, but he still hasn't gotten that far with her. He didn't even ask how much. He just got up, and gave everyone a giant wad of cash. They didn't need to ask what it was for, and they gladly accepted it, even Furuichi. Himekawa was bribing his underclassman, not a detective or a police officer.

The Red Tails went after Himekawa. They all had pretty standard lives. Kunieda was still a shrine maiden, but she was a bit disappointed. She still hadn't gotten together with Oga. Yuka thought she was at some fancy traditional hotel. Furuichi knew it was her house, since she was a Kanzaki then. Chiaki was in her apartment, still living with her brothers. Nene looked like she got an office job... working for her father.

Natsume and Shiroyama's futures were a bit more interesting. Shiroyama was crying tears of joy when he saw that he was still at Kanzaki's side, as one of his top subordinates. Natsume was another top subordinate, and he seemed to be enjoying his yakuza life. Hilda was the only one who refused to partake in the event, since she knew she would forever fulfill her role as the Demon Maid Servant of Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. When Oga did it, he just saw what he expected. He was still taking care of Beel and Nico.

"Well, guess it's finally my turn."

"Hmph. As if anyone wants to see your worthless future, Creepichi."

"I bet the Trash would be arrested by his own coworkers for being a lolicon."

"Oi."

"Wait, wait, wait. Furuichi's a cop now, so maybe he'd be shot." Yuka actually looked proud for thinking of that scenario. Furuichi's eyebrow twitched when he saw many of his old classmates agree with her.

"Well, what do you hope will happen, Furuichi?"

Furuichi was grateful to Kunieda for asking him that. He took a while to think. "Well... I'm hoping, at the most,... that I'm married." Kunieda blushed at the innocence of the desire. Nene and Lamia were also blushing, for reasons the two did not know about. "At the least, I hope that I'm dating my chief." Nene and Lamia's blushes were now gone, replaced with an aggravation the two had no way to explain.

Oga couldn't help but ask. "Is she that hot?"

"DAMN RIGHT SHE IS! She's a woman among women! Strong, beautiful, smart, honorable, and fit as all hell! She's one of the hottest women I've ever met! In every possible way, she's definitely my type!"

 **At the chief's house:**

The chief was blushing. "Why do I have the strangest feeling that I'm being praised and desired by Furuichi?" The chief shook her head before quickly walking over towards her fridge and grabbing a beer. "Just my imagination. Just my imagination. I'm his superior, and I'm older than him by a year. . . . But what if he..." She just shook her head violently before chugging down her beer.

 **Back at the Furuichi household:**

"Just give me your damn hair, Creepichi."

Furuichi raised his eyebrow at Lamia's comment. "Something wrong, Lamia?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" Furuichi jumped a bit at the outburst. "Just get your ass over here."

"Y-yes ma'am." Furuichi then got up before he felt something on his stomach. He looked down to see Nico still clinging to him. He put an arm under her to support her. He walked over towards the cauldron, and plucked off a hair. "Come on, happy life with the chief."

Now Nico was annoyed. She was in Furuichi's arms, but he didn't care about her. All he cared about was someone called "chief". This annoyed the demon princess. "Cha!" A burst of wind occurred. Not only did Furuichi's hair fall into the cauldron, but it caused Lamia to drop the vial.

She did catch it, but she was also unfortunate enough to drop a lot of the powder into the boiling liquid. "Aw, crap."

"What? What's wrong?"

Lamia sighed. "Thanks to you pissing off Princess Nico, I dropped enough powder for us to see your future ten thousand years from now."

"What?! And how the hell is that my fault?!"

"So we're going to see Furuichi ten thousand years from now?" Furuichi looked back at Oga.

"Tch. So now we have to see a bunch of bones? That's lame." Kanzaki took a sip of his Yogurty.

"Maybe not, Kanzaki. I mean, we could totally see him as dirt! That would be crazy funny!" Yuka laughed at her own joke.

"Hm. He would probably be reborn as trash." Chiaki seriously meant that.

"No. He could most likely be reborn as some kind of plant, eaten by some beast, and turned into a pile of shit." Furuichi really wanted to shoot Hilda now. Being a cop has made him more anger prone. Considering how many female criminals he's taken down, he now has no qualms about harming a woman, especially a demon one.

Before he could say anything, the portal appeared. What they saw could only be called one thing: War.

However, there were no gun shots. It was a hailstorm of arrows. You could hear steel clashing with steel. However, you could also see something else. Magic. Men and women shooting the elements out of the palms of their hands. Some even summoned mythical creatures. However, it wasn't a war of humans. It was a war of humans, elves, and dwarves against monsters of lore. Orcs, goblins, imps, any legendary creature you can think of. Then, a platoon of men appeared. Leading them was a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Onward, men! For the peace and prosperity of the Three Plains! Hold them off, at least until the Five Warriors and the Hero arrives!"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Now, to bat- ah!" The commander was silenced immediately. His platoon watched in horror... as they saw a single man kill their heavily armored leader... with just his bare hand. They could even see the assailant's hand coming out of their leader, before he easily ripped it out of the unfortunate leader.

As they watched their commander fall dead, they looked up to see who killed him, and many were horrified to see who it was. They

"No! Not him!"

"Why is he here?!"

"It... It's..." The Ishiyama gang was really curious about who it was. The portal never showed the guy's face. They all assumed that the blonde guy was Furuichi's reincarnation, and wanted to see who did it. Then, they all got a shock when they saw who it was, licking the blood off of his hand.

"Hey. That guy looks like Furuichi." Everyone looked at a contemplating Tojo. They should have known he would be the last to realize. But then again, maybe he's right. Maybe this guy only looks like Furuichi. This was ten thousand years into the future. Maybe he was just Furuichi's descendant, or reincarnation.

"It's the strongest of Dracula's Dark Generals, Olrox Erebus!"

"He's supposed to be the second strongest vampire, below only Dracula himself!"

"What's a being said to be stronger than Death doing here?!" The gang couldn't believe what they were hearing. This guy is really that strong?

"Stay calm, lads! We can take him!"

The vampire identified as Olrox chuckled, an act that made the men go on edge. "You truly believe that?" What a sultry voice. All of the women were affected by the sound, even Hilda. They were all blushing because of how seductive and attractive it was. However, there was something about the voice. It really did sound a lot like Furuichi, just more sexy. They watched as the vampire summoned two wicked looking swords. "Let us test that theory, shall we?"

In the blink of an eye, at such speeds that only Oga, Kunieda, Tojo, Hilda, and Furuichi could follow; the vampire shredded the men to unrecognizable ribbons.

"C-crazy. He killed them all."

Kanzaki actually dropped his Yogurty. "There's no way that can be Furuichi. It has to be some kind of mistake."

Chiaki nodded in agreement. "He only looks like the Trash. It can't be him."

"Yo, Olrox!" The vampire turned around to see a handsome, tanned man with long red hair land behind him. "Looks like the Five Warriors are about to show up! Mind if I have a crack at 'em first?"

"Do what you want, Brauner. You're a Dark General. You don't need my permission to do anything, remember?"

"Oh, right. Meh. Didn't hurt to ask. Later, bro!" The man known as Brauner then disappeared in a cloud of darkness, leaving Olrox alone.

The vampire watched the mist until it disappeared. He shook his head as he chuckled. "And that's my younger brother."

"HIS WHAT?!" Furuichi jumped as he looked behind him to see Honoka. "What does he mean 'younger brother'?! We don't have a brother!"

"Honoka? How long have you been here?"

"Since before you came. I was enjoying the party with mom, dad, and Kota. I was able to hear Lamia mention something about seeing into the future, and got curious. Why did that guy he looks like you say he had a younger brother?! What about me, huh?!" Honoka knows about demons. She got dragged into one of Furuichi's cases, and he was forced to use his powers to save her. She saw everything, and demanded her older brother to explain everything. She took it rather well. She actually thought it explained a lot. "Why am I not in your future?! I know Lamia said this was ten thousand years, but where am I?! Why are you a vampire?! And why are you being called Olrox?!"

"Calm down, Honoka." The fuming young woman looked at Hilda. "There's no way that being is Creepichi."

"Hey. Unless you have forgotten, my name is Furuichi too, ya know."

"Oh. Right. Apologies. Anyway, that being can't be the same man we know now. He's far too amazing, while ours is far too pathetic." Furuichi was so close to grabbing his gun, but Honoka grabbed his hand before he could even touch the handle. She knows about how much of an itchy trigger finger her hero cop brother has. Though, truth be told, she kinda wanted to shoot Hilda too.

As mentioned before, Furuichi is a hero. He's solved hundreds of cases, and taken down countless scumbags. Having a brother like that filled Honoka with nothing but pride. She actually bragged about her brother instead of shuns him.

To forget about the situation before, they just went back to watching the so-called Future Furuichi. He was slaughtering countless humans, elves, and dwarfs effortlessly. He even showed his prowess as a general by making the various monsters follow brilliant strategies that made the war look like a one-sided blood bath.

Then, they saw something that made it look more likely for this guy to be Furuichi. He was attacked by a massive electric spell. It caused a huge crater, and killed the countless monsters around him. The many spell casters looked happy, as if they took a major step towards victory. Then, their joy was completely shattered... when Olrox walked out of the dust without so much as a scratch. There were a few sparks, but they didn't look like they hurt him in the least. He even nonchalantly brushed off dust on his shoulder and smirked at the magicians. "That the best you can do?" They were horrified. "Electric magic has no affect on me. Never has. Besides..." Olrox pointed a finger towards the terrified casters. "This is an electric spell." Lightning flew from Olrox's finger, and disintegrated everything in it's path. Not only were the casters killed, but a major part of the army that he was fighting. All that was left was smoldering earth. No one in the Ishiyama group has ever seen such power, not even from Baby Beel. This guy... was a monster.

"OLROX EREBUS!"

The vampire turned towards the voice. "Well, well. If it isn't Basir Rarsk, the brawler of the Five Warriors. Come to avenge your fallen comrades?"

"Yes. However, I wish to do it in my own way." Olrox raised an eyebrow as the man took a prayer like stance. "Please, I ask for an honorable duel between fighters."

"What?"

"I know about your character. You may be a servant to the Dark Lord, but you are still a man of honor. A man of pride! I wish to fight the strongest man in the world! Please... GIVE ME THE HONOR OF FIGHTING OLROX EREBUS!"

Olrox was silent for a bit. "You wish to fight me with nothing but martial arts? No powers, no weapons, no help. Just fists?"

"Yes. Please, grant me this one request." Basir bowed his head completely, his eyes shut. This was extremely dangerous. He let his guard completely down. Olrox could have easily killed him, then and there.

However, the vampire smirked. "Interesting." Basir looked up. "Very well. I accept your challenge, human." Then, Olrox threw off his shirt, showing off his body.

Furuichi actually jumped when he looked at the vampire's chest. "M-My scar." Everyone looked at Furuichi, confused. They got their answer... when Nico unbuttoned his shirt. Since he wasn't wearing anything underneath, they all got a good look at his body. He was ripped. As ripped as any of the other guys in the room. The sight of his bare body caused Nene and Lamia to go beet red. The other girls were also blushing at the sight, not as much as Nene and Lamia, but enough to see the noticeable red tint. They couldn't believe how hot the guy they called Creepichi became.

Then, they saw it. The aforementioned scar. The one Lucifer gave him. The one right over his heart. It was literally exactly like the one Olrox had. It was a perfect match. No way a vampire could have a scar, let alone one over their heart. No... there was no denying it. Not even Hilda could deny it. That man they were watching, that vampire, that ridiculously powerful creature... was Furuichi.

They watched as Olrox smirked at Basir, who also threw off his shirt, and charged at Olrox with a battle hungry look. The portal finally disappeared when the fists of Olrox and Basir clashed in an explosively epic fashion.

Everyone was awestruck by what they saw. Everyone's jaws were practically hanging open, except for Tojo. He looked more annoyed than anything. Furuichi noticed this. "Uh, is there something wrong, Tojo?"

Tojo glared at Furuichi, but Furuichi felt more like he was being stared at by a pouting child than a grown man. "How come he got one?"

"Huh?"

"How come that Basil guy got a fight with you, while I'm still waiting for my rematch?!"

Everyone, except for Hilda, had the same reaction. "THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Damn right! Furuichi! Let's fight!"

"HELL NO!"

"Come on!"

"No! Go beat up Oga or something!"

"I'll do that some other time! I wanna fight you right now!"

"No means no!" Furuichi then ran out of the living room to get away from the battle hungry idiot."

"Hey! Get back! Let's fight!" Tojo then ran after Furuichi.

The room was quite for a while before Kanzaki turned towards Himekawa. "Wanna watch to see if he actually catches him?"

"Sure."

The two then got up to watch a potential show, followed by nearly everyone else. Only Hilda and Lamia were left. "Lamia. That powder... has it ever been wrong?"

"No. That powder has existed before even Dr. Furcas's time. It has always predicted the future accurately."

"That might be a problem." Lamia looked up at Hilda. "In that future, Furuichi was not serving the Young Master. Instead, he served someone named Dracula. Furuichi could be an enemy." Hilda then drew her sword. "I should kill him now before that happens."

Lamia sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." Hilda turned towards Lamia. She was greeted by powder being blown into her face, and feeling drowsy. "Sorry, Hilda Nee-Sama, but I can't allow you to mess with the future. This powder will put you to sleep for about six hours, and erase your memories from six hours prior. Don't worry. I'll use it on everyone else. Since this is a party with beer, we'll have the perfect excuse. I'll return the cauldron so that we don't make the same mistake. Good night, Hilda Nee-Sama." That was the last thing Hilda heard before going to sleep.

Lamia kept her word. She blew the powder into everyone's faces, and put a can of beer into each of their hands. She was about to use it on herself... until she saw Furuichi. He was asleep... with Nico right on top of him. She didn't use the powder on the babies, since they would probably forget anyway. Still, that didn't change the annoying feelings she had when seeing Nico comfortably sleeping on Furuichi. Then, she noticed something. His left arm was free.

Crawling next to him, she gently placed the arm around her. She felt a bit embarrassed when Furuichi actually tightened his grip around her, but it felt way too good. Content with her "bed", she took a whiff of the powder, and fell into a comfortable sleep.

The next day:

Lamia had never had such a comfortable sleep. Her bed felt different somehow. It was strong and firm, yet still soft. It was also so comfortably warm, and had such a sweet scent. She didn't want to wake up at all, but the sun's morning rays wouldn't let her sleep. However, when she opened her eyes, she received an extremely embarrassing surprise.

"KYAAA!" The sound of a slap was heard all around the house. Furuichi's parents, who actually went to bed and were not doused with Lamia's amnesia powder, jumped up from the scream. The scream and loud slap woke up everyone else.

"OW!" Furuichi jolted up, rubbing his now red cheek. "What the hell?!"

"That's what I should be saying!" Furuichi looked up to see a beet red Lamia. "What the hell are you doing sleeping next to me?!"

"Huh? What are you... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Huh? Furuichi?" The detective looked up to see a yawning Oga. "When did you get here? The party just started a while time ago."

"Party?" Furuichi then felt something in his hand. He looked down to see an empty beer can. "What the-?"

"OI! CREEPY FILTH!" Furuichi looked up at a pissed off Hilda. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF PRINCESS NICO!"

"First off, why are you in my house? Second, what are you ta-" As Furuichi looked down, he saw Nico sleeping on his chest, gripping his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL?! Kid, you're only supposed to do this to Oga. You can let go now." Nico lightly opened her eyes, before burying her face back into Furuichi's chest. "Oi."

"Young Mistress." Both Furuichi and Nico looked up to see Hilda with a motherly smile, her arms outstretched. "Hilda is here. Come to me, please." Nico looked at Hilda before yawning and turning away with a sleepy cha. Hilda froze the exact same way she did when Baby Beel rejected her.

"Déjà vu?"

"Um, Young Mistress, please come here." She then grabbed Nico's legs and started to pull, but Nico wouldn't let go of the detective's shirt. "Please let go of _that_ , Young Mistress!"

Furuichi's eyebrow twitched. "This is way to familiar, and I'm not going through that shit again." Furuichi then began to unbutton his shirt, and slipped right out of it. Nico was now in Hilda's arms, holding Furuichi's shirt. You'd think she would cry, but instead, she hugged the shirt as if it were a teddy bear. She then fell right back to sleep. "There we go."

"Whoa! That's crazy!" Furuichi looked towards a wide eyed Yuka. "Furuichi, you're ripped!"

Furuichi looked down at his well-toned body before looking back at Yuka. "Yeah. That kinda comes with the territory of being a cop, especially one who deals with a lot of thugs."

"Ooh, Furuichi, nice body." Furuichi looked over at Tojo, who was cracking his knuckles. "Wanna fight? You do owe me a rematch."

"NO!" Furuichi then ran away from the fight hungry man.

"Come on! Just one round!" Tojo began to chase Furuichi around his house.

It continued on like this for quite some time. Along the way, the two accidentally stepped on a few people. Furuichi and Tojo even stomped on Kanzaki's face and Himekawa's stomach. Unfortunately for the detective, it caused a fight. He was able to lead them out of the house, but chaos still ensued. It started off violently, but you could still sense the fun in the air. It was like the party started all over again. There was still plenty of food and booze left over, and fortunately (or unfortunately) for Furuichi, it was one of his days off. This time, he got to enjoy the party.

He had forgotten how much fun he had with his old friends, and was actually having a blast. The party started in a grand fashion, and ended relatively pea- was that a flying beer can?

"Ah!" All eyes turned towards Oga and Baby Beel. They all saw that Baby Beel... had a huge swelling on his head, and was tearing up. "B-Baby Beel?"

"Aru. Ai. B-Bu. Bie...Bie...BIAAAHHHH!"

Talk about a shocking ending. Now the air smells like burnt flesh. Just great.

 **A/N: Well, this took longer than I thought. Anyway, you veteran readers should know the drill by now. All newcomers, please review. Gotta now how much my work sucks, ya know?**


	7. A Blast to the Past AND the Future

"Alright, Victor. What did you call me for?"

Victor chuckled as he pushed up his glasses. "Behold, Olrox, my latest invention!" Victor then ripped off a sheet to show a giant circular machine. „Zeitfenster!"

Olrox's eyebrow twitched. "Time Window? Victor... don't tell me you made-"

"A FUCKING TIME MACHINE!"

Olrox sighed. "Seriously, Victor? You know I don't like this kind of crap. I kind of made it obvious when I told the family about how me and Brauner were dragged into a time rift by a man named Aeon to fight a being called the Time Reaper."

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious, but the story was just so damn awesome! It inspired me so much, that I had to make my own time machine! And I get to show you the trial period!"

"And why me specifically?"

"Because you and Brauner are the only ones who have dealt with time travel, and I trust you more than Brauner."

"Fair enough."

"Now then..." Victor started to power up the machine. Olrox watched as it literally sparked to life, electricity flying everywhere. As awesome as a sight as it was, Olrox had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, ten thousand years into the past, Furuichi Takayuki was sitting in class. He was sitting bored in his desk... in the Saint Ishiyama Special Classroom with the other Ishiyama students.

He was surprised to see Tojo in class today. Must not have had a job today. The MK 5 were not here yet. Mood killing idiots must be running late again. As always, Himekawa was on his phone, while Kanzaki was sucking away at a carton of Yogurty. The Red Tails were talking among themselves. Must be trying to think up of another hair-brained scheme to get Kunieda to rejoin. The aforementioned TKKH member was staring lovingly at the sleeping Oga. Furuichi was tempted to punch the idiot awake out of jealousy, but he didn't want to be sent flying again. Though, last time, he was sent to Okinawa. The weather is nice enough for a trip there.

Anyway, it was just another day at St. Ishiyama. Saotome or Sadohara were running late, so there were just messing around. Unfortunately, some of the other students were being rowdy. Worst, one of them accidentally sent a can of energy drink flying towards... Baby Beel. The can clanked him right on the noggin. The Baby Demon Lord woke up immediately, and began to tear up. When everyone saw that, they all punched the idiot before booking it. All but Furuichi.

He looked out the window, and didn't see the fatal can. When he heard Baby Beel's whimpers and saw he was about to cry, he tried to get away. However, he slipped. Instead of running out of his desk, he ended up sitting back in his seat. He looked up just when Baby Beel cried, and ended up getting lightning shot right into his face. The electricity actually traveled through his eyes right into his brain. Even he shouldn't have survived that.

* * *

In the lab of the most brilliant mad scientist in existence, Olrox was getting worried. The machine started to spark more than Olrox thought was safe. As usual, he was right. The machine started to spark, lightning flying everywhere. Even Victor looked a bit nervous. When an electric jolt flew towards Victor, Olrox threw the scientist out of the way by grabbing his shoulder. When Victor landed, he looked up in horror as the electricity flew through Olrox's head, illuminating it. When it was gone, Olrox was standing completely still, his eyes rolled back, his head smoking. That has never happened before. Usually, electricity had no affect on Olrox. He's usually seen nonchalantly walking around in lighting. So... why wasn't he so much as twitching now?

* * *

"Oi. Oi! Furuichi! Wake up!" Oga was shaking his friend, who was face down on his desk. "Come on! You've been hit with Baby Beel's cries before. You've taken much worse than that. Wake up already!" Still nothing. "Dammit, Furuichi! If you don't wake up soon, I'll beat the living hell out of you!"

Kunieda could hear the worry in Oga's voice, but she could relate. Not just her, but Nene as well. Even some of the other students looked worried.

"What the hell? I know Furuichi is tough. He took a punch from me, for crying out loud." Kanzaki couldn't even drink his Yogurty. He was too freaked out by the unconscious Furuichi.

"Hey! Come on, Furuichi! Wake up! At least give me my rematch! I'll make some takoyaki for you if you wake up." Tojo was really worried. He really liked Furuichi. He was a fun guy to have around. Seeing him like this was really creepy.

The air was tense. Everyone was worried for the silverette. Then, the classroom doors slammed open, catching everyone's attention.

"Always late, yet never tardy! MK5 is here!" The five major mood killers even did their ridiculous pose.

Everyone gave them a blank stare before thinking the same thing. "Read the mood, you idiots."

Ikari saw Furuichi on his desk face down, and thought he was sleeping. "Oi, Furuichi! What do you think you're doing, sleeping during class?" No answer. Ikari walked over to his desk, not noticing the glare Oga was giving him. "Oi! Don't ignore me!" No answer. A tick mark appeared on Ikari's head. "Wake up, damn you!"

Ikari raised a fist, intent on hitting Furuichi. Oga was about to punch Ikari into outer space, but was beaten by the punch... or rather the grab. In less than a second, a hand viciously gripped Ikari's head. You could even hear his skull crack a bit. "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! MERCY!" The owner of the hand was... Furuichi.

Everyone watched in shock as Furuichi slowly stood up, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "V-IC-TOR." Everyone shivered at the sound of the voice. It sounded like Furuichi, and at the same time, it sounded like someone else. They watched in fascination as Furuichi easily lifted Ikari with one hand.

Ikari was terrified, especially when he looked into Furuichi's eyes. His glowing... silver eyes. "Wait, weren't your eyes gray befo-OW-OW-OW-OW!" Ikari was seriously terrified. This was "Fever Furuichi" all over again. That was what most of the delinquents dubbed him after the Demon Tissue incident. Since Kunieda convinced everyone that Furuichi became ridiculously powerful and cocky because of a fever, it was only logical for them to call that Furuichi "Fever Furuichi."

"Victor. Please explain to me why all of your fucking experiments end with me either being blown up, electrocuted, or attacked by. . . . Who the hell are you?"

"YOU JUST NOW REALIZE WHO I AM?!" Olrox tightened his grip. "OW-OW-OW-OW! FORGIVE ME!"

"You have five seconds to explain who you are."

"It's me! Ikari! The leader of MK5!"

"MK what?"

"MK5! Don't you remember?! You beat the hell out of us last week! Did you catch another fever, Furuichi?!"

That caught Olrox's attention. He actually loosened his grip on Ikari's head. The idiot actually tried to retaliate, thinking it was a chance. He tried to punch his captor, only for his fist to be easily caught. Now he was really scared, especially when he felt movement and heard whistling. Then, he felt his back get smashed through glass. He was able to look up... and see clear, blue sky. In the next second, he was flipped, and felt his ankle being held. If that wasn't bad enough, he was now looking at the ground. "WHAAA! PULL ME BACK IN! THIS IS THE FOURTH FLOOR!"

"Shut up." Ikari immediately complied. "Now... tell me everything. Where we are, what day and year it is, and even everything you know about me."

"What?! Do you have amnesia or something?!"

"Sure, let's go with that. Now then..." Ikari felt Furuichi's (Olrox's) grip disappear, and began to fall. He screamed as soon as it happened, before he felt like he was being lifted again. "Start talking."

"WE'RE IN ISHIYAMA CITY, SPECIFICALLY ST. ISHIYAMA ACADEMY, BUT WE'RE ACTUALLY STUDENTS AT ISHIYAMA HIGH, THE WORST SCHOOL IN THE COUNTRY WITH A DELINQUENT RATING OF 120%! IT'S XX/XX/20XX! YOU'RE NAME IS FURUICHI TAKAYUKI! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE WEAKEST GUY IN ISHIYAMA WHO IS SOMEHOW THE RIGHT HAND MAN OF THE STRONGEST GUY, OGA TATSUMI; YET YOU GET RIDICULOUS STRONG AFTER A FEVER FOR SOME REASON! THAT'S ALL I KNOW! I SWEAR! LET ME UP!"

"Wow. That was a VERY rude way to ask me to let you up. Hm... How about this? See those bushes under us?"

Ikari looked down. "Y-Yeah?"

"Land on them to cushion your fall." Ikari's face went blue. "Oh, and try to land on either your back or your legs to absorb most of the damage. Just don't land anywhere near your head. Good luck."

"WAIT!" Too late. Olrox let go. He watched as Ikari fell to the ground, screaming. Then, the sound of bushes rustling was heard, as well as the screaming disappearing. "Ow."

"See? Wasn't so bad, right?" Olrox then turned away from the window and looked up to see the shocked expressions of everyone in the room. "What?"

"That was pretty evil, Furuichi." Olrox looked towards the owner of the voice, and widened his eyes in surprise. "But it was a good way to show your strength. We never did finish our fight." Tojo smashed a fist onto his palm. "Let's... fight."

Olrox just stared at Tojo with wide eyes. "No way."

"Nah! Why not?!"

"Don't wanna."

"Come on! One round!"

"No!"

"One minute?"

"I wouldn't agree to one second. One fight with you was enough." Olrox meant his fight with Tojo in the Beelzebian Colosseum. Though Olrox was holding back a great deal of his power, it was still one of the hardest fights he has ever had. One was enough.

"Come on! I'll make some takoyaki for ya."

"No means no means no freaking way!"

"Wait a minute." All eyes turned towards Kunieda. "I thought you said you lost your memory. How come you still remember Tojo?"

Olrox had a blank look. "Who might you be, young lady?"

"Huh? Young lady? Furuichi, it's me." He still had a blank look. "Kunieda?" Still blank. " Kunieda Aoi?"

A look of realization appeared in the boy's (mentally a man) eyes. "Oh! Oga Aoi!" Everyone had various expressions. Tojo looked confused. The Red Tails looked beyond shocked, their jaws hanging. Oga looked worse than they did, all the color leaving him. Himekawa's glasses broke, while Kanzaki dropped his Yogurty. Natsume looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh himself to death, while Shiroyama's pigtails were whirling around like helicopter blades. Finally, Kunieda's hair was standing like a beacon, her face redder than it had ever been. Her eyes were completely glazed over, and her body was as stiff as a statue. Olrox began to sweat at his own mistake. "Oops. I... probably shouldn't have said that." Aoi finally fell on her back, eyes wide open, but totally unconscious.

"FURUICHI JUST DEFEATED KUNIEDA!"

"AND HE DID IT WITHOUT THROWING ONE PUNCH!"

"HE'S OFFICIALLY BEATEN EVER TKKH MEMBER!"

"AOI NEE-SAN!" Olrox immediately recognized that voice. He saw a beautiful woman with red hair run towards the steaming woman. "Aoi Nee-san! Get a hold of yourself."

"O-o-o-o-o-"

"Nee-san?"

"Oga Aoi... Pwha!" A cloud of steam left Aoi's mouth when she said that, and went limp.

"Nee-san!" The beauty then glared at Olrox, before walking over towards him. "What the hell, Furuichi?!"

Olrox just continued to stare into the woman's beautiful eyes. "N-Nene."

"Huh? What's with that look?"

Olrox... chuckled. "This is unfair."

Nene raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"It would have been best if I hadn't seen you... at least not like this." Nene just continued to stare at Furuichi, wondering what he meant. "Oh, well, it's not all that bad." Olrox looked Nene right in the eye, and gaze a genuine smile; an act that actually made Nene blush. "At least I got to see one of the most beautiful women in my life."

"Nah! What the hell?!" Now she was really blushing."What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you really that sick?!"

"Probably. I should probably leave. But before I do, there's one thing I should do. Though, it'll probably raise some hell." Before Nene could ask what the hell Furuichi was talking about, she felt an arm wrap around her back, and a hand on her chin. Then... she felt Furuichi... kiss her. Not a kiss on the cheek or forehead, but a full on adult kiss. Nene was red as Aoi was, and totally paralyzed. It caused a huge uproar in the classroom, but Nene didn't notice it at all. All she could comprehend was that she was kissing Furuichi... and it felt good. She wasn't repulsed or disgusted. It was amazing. She felt like she was flying, totally weightless. She felt totally numb when Furuichi finally pulled away, and felt her face redden even more when Furuichi actually licked his lips. "Delicious. Come what may, it was totally worth it."

Furuichi slowly walked away from the blushing Nene, towards the window. "Well, then..." He then jumped onto the windowsill. "Later!" That's when he jumped off. It caught everyone off guard. They heard an "oof". "Thanks for the soft landing, Ikari."

"No problem."

The gang ran to the window, with the exception of Nene and Aoi, and watched as Furuichi ran. Chiaki tried to shoot him for messing with her two best friends, but was astonished when she saw him perfectly dodge all of her shots. They all watched as Furuichi disappeared into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle of the Dark Lord, a hard conk was heard. "Ow." Victor had a huge swelling on his head, courtesy of Adelram himself. "I guess I deserved that."

"You deserve worse." Victor looked at the very annoyed Nene and Lamia. "In my opinion, Adelram was being way to kind." Nene actually had her hand on her chain when she said that.

Lamia stared at her sleeping husband. Though she was worried about him, she couldn't help but blush at the sight. "Jeez. What the hell? He's taken plenty of electric hits, even when he was human. How did this knock him out?"

Adelram popped up next to her. "Cause it was a head-shot?"

"That... actually makes sense."

They all went silent when Olrox began to stir. Then, the vampire slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He placed a hand on his head as he groaned. "Ow. My head." He then looked around, and saw Lamia. "Whoa! What a beauty!"

"Huh? Olrox, are you alright?"

"Olrox? Who's Olrox?" The entire room went silent, with the group turning white.

"N-no way." The vampire turned towards the voice, and saw a very familiar beauty. "A-Are we doing an amnesia chapter?"

The vampire's eyes widened immediately. "Nene?!" The group looked surprise. "What's going on?! When did you change out of the uniform?! And is it just me, or do you look even more beautiful than before..." The vampire's eyes then went lower, and he even blushed. "And grew a bit?"

Nene blushed as her face was hidden by her hair, putting her arms around her breasts. "T-This attitude." Nene turned towards her sister-wife, who also had her eyes shadowed by her hair as she turned towards her friend and sister-wife. "You don't think..."

"Wait a minute. Nene, did you say amnesia chapter? Did Hilda lose her memories again?!"

The two women jolted at that. Lamia lightly tapped the vampire's shoulder. "Um, by chance, is your name Furuichi Takayuki?"

"Huh? Um, yes. Wait, how does a beautiful woman like you know my name?"

Now Nene and Lamia were totally stunned. This was their husband, but it was their husband from the distant past. Only Adelram could speak. "Huh. So it's a soul switch chapter." The Dark Lord walked up towards Furuichi, and bent down. "Furuichi Takayuki..."

"Y-yes?"

Adelram had a blank look on his face for a while, until he finally smiled. "Welcome too the Dark Kingdom. My name is Adelram. Adelram Umbra. I'm the Dark Lord."

"DARK LORD?!"

"Yup. I'm arguably the most dangerous man you'll ever meet. Welcome to my castle. Though, unfortunately, it might be a short stay."

Furuichi went blue in the face. "W-Why?"

"Oh, because of this." Adelram then created an ice mirror.

Furuichi looked at it. "Who's the guy with the long hair?" All Furuichi needed to do was move a bit to get a clue. His eyes widened. He then tested it out by moving a bit more. "IS THAT ME?!"

"Yup. Furuichi Takayuki, welcome... to your future... ten thousand years from your present."

"TE-!" Furuichi slowly turned towards Nene. "O-Oi. N-N-N-N-Nene? I-I-I-I-I-Is that really you?" Nene just nodded. "Ten thousand years... and still a drop dead beauty." Nene blushed at that comment before looking away.

"Wait... then..." Furuichi then turned towards the other beauty in the room, and examined her. "Pink hair. Emerald green eyes. Fair skin. . . . No way. Lamia?"

Lamia's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay. I'll admit. That's pretty impressive. You recognized me almost immediately." Lamia noticed that Furuichi was still staring. "What?"

"Oh. Sorry. It's just that... you've grown into one hell of a woman. You and Nene both have looks that put even Hilda to shame." The two women blushed at that comment.

"So, what now?" The two looked towards Adelram. "Do we wait and entertain him or something?"

Nene looked confused. "Wait? Wait for what?"

"Well, this is Olrox we're talking about. Knowing him, he's trying to figure out a way to get back home. I don't have any paper work, and the kids are out of the castle for one reason or the other. If Furuichi's gonna spend time in this place, might as well make it fun."

Lamia had a contemplating look. "Hm. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Adelram then put his hands on Nene and Lamia's shoulders. "Now then, why don't you two take Furuichi to your rooms and show him what you do with his future self at night." The two blushing women punched the Dark Lord in the face, making him fall on his back. "Ow."

"Um, Nene, Lamia? What was he talking about?"

"HE WASN'T TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING!" The two red women then dragged Furuichi out of the bed. "Now, come on. We need to show you around the castle."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I can walk! This is kinda uncomfortable! Wait, those are stairs!"

* * *

Back with Olrox, walking around Ishiyama City. "I need to find a way to get to Germany. If I remember correctly, Hildegarde had a demon bird she used for transportation. Maybe I can use that."

"Oi, oi. Isn't that Oga's boy?" Olrox looked over to see a group of thugs staring at him.

"Oh, yeah. Jackpot. We can use this creep to get the drop on Oga."

"Yeah. He's supposed to be super weak, so this should be easy." The thugs walked over to him. "You're coming with us, loser."

Olrox stared at the fools. "No." He then just walked.

The thugs stared at his back in confusion, before they got pissed. "What was that, you damned piss-ant?!" One thug tried to grab Olrox, but instead got a shock. Olrox practically disappeared, but was actually grabbing the thug's wrist. With a quick movement, Olrox easily dislocated the thug's shoulder with a sickening pop before breaking the thug's forearm with his knee. The unfortunate fool fell to the ground screaming before falling unconscious from shock.

The thugs looked horrified, but didn't know what was coming next. Using the momentum he gained, Olrox used the downed thug as a stepping stool to flip kick the next thug right in the chin. The thug was slammed against a pole, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Next, Olrox planted a viscous punch into the next thug's solar plexus, knocking him out instantly. Finally, he planted an extremely powerful kick right into the last thug's stomach. The thug vomited before falling to his knees, losing consciousness. Looking at his work, Olrox was... disappointed.

As per usual, due to force of habit, Olrox was holding back. However, if it were his body, he would have totally ripped off the first thug's arm, completely kicked the second thug's head off, punched a hole into the third thug, and kicked the last thug clean in half. Though, since this was his body from the distant past, he had to accept that he was no where near as powerful now as he is in his time. Accepting that sad truth, he just continued to walk, not even noticing the horrified looks the people were giving him.

"Huh? Furuichi?" Olrox looked in front of him to see a little girl. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school by now?"

Olrox studied the girl. She had short pink hair, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. "Lamia?"

"Yeah? Who else would I be?" She noticed that Furuichi was staring, and felt a bit... embarrassed? "Um, why are you staring at me? It's kinda creepy. . . . But, then again, it is you."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. I, uh, was caught off guard."

"Off guard? By what?"

"By how cute you are."

"Nah?!" Lamia was beet red when he said that.

"You're just so adorable. You look like a living doll. Guess it makes sense, considering you grew up to be so beautiful."

"B-B-B-B?!" Lamia was steaming. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Olrox actually laughed at that, which made Lamia more embarrassed. She retaliated by giving him a good kick in the jewels.

"Oooow." Olrox actually buckled over, holding his "treasure". "Maybe I shouldn't have teased you so much." A tear fell down when he said that.

"Damn right! You ruined my good mood! Take responsibility."

"S-Sure. I guess that's fair."

"Good." She then began to drag the still quivering Olrox. "Let's go."

 **A few minutes later.**

"An arcade?"

"Yes." Lamia walked over to the crane machine, and pointed at a cute dog plushy. "Win me that." Olrox won it one the first try, which greatly impressed the young demon. She happily hugged the plushy with a smile so pure, it actually made even Olrox blush. Lamia noticed the blush, and pouted. "Don't look at me like that."

"S-sorry."

"Hmph! Now my mood has been ruined again. Luck for you, I'm hungry. Buy me some ice cream."

"Sure, sure."

The two were sitting at a table in the mall, enjoying the ice cream Olrox bought... with Furuichi's money. Well, it was technically his too... right?

Anyway, as Lamia licked her ice cream, it came dangerously close to falling off. In fact, it fell off the cone. Lamia watched in horror as her treat fell towards the table. Yet, before it did, Olrox was able to catch it using his own ice cream. He then gently placed it back on Lamia's cone, who happily ate the treat.

"My! How bold!" The two looked over to see two women blushing as they gossiped with smiles.

"Did you see that? He already took a few licks from his ice cream before her treat fell off."

"And to catch her fallen treat with his own, just to put it back? It's almost like an indirect kiss!" Lamia blushed as red as Aoi when she heard that.

"Having a date and doing such daring things in public? Young people are so bold nowadays."

Lamia was shaking from embarrassment. With a yell, she threw the ice cream at Olrox, who was still able to easily dodge the sweet attack.

"YOUNG MASTER!" The two recognized the three voices. They turned around to see Isabella, Satura, and Yolda standing around Lord En... who had Lamia's ice cream on his head. The two were sweating when they saw that.

"Furuichi." Lord En glared at Olrox as his flames started to form. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my wife?"

"Uh."

"The ice cream? The table? The indirect kiss? You dare to take my wife on a date?!"

"For the last time, I'm not your wife! . . . AND THIS ISN'T A DATE!"

"FURUICHI! I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

Olrox just stared at the flaming boy, his eyebrow twitching, before he saw an escape route. "Hey, is that game store advertising a new online multiplayer?"

Lord En's flames immediately died down, replaced with stars in En's eyes. "Really?! Where?!" Lord En turned around to see... an actual game store... actually advertising a new multiplayer. "Ooh! Ah. Oi! Furuichi!" Lord En turned around to see... no one.

Olrox ran out of the mall as fast as he could. He was out in the open in less than a minute. When he couldn't sense En or his maids, he released a sigh of relief. Then, he felt someone tap his shoulder, and looked at Lamia... who was was still being held in his arms. "You can put me down now, Furuichi."

"Uh... sure." Olrox gently placed the girl on her feet. "Oh, Lamia, by chance, do you know where Hildegarde's Ak-Baba is?"

Lamia raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why he called Hilda by her full name. "Sure. Hilda Nee-san said I could even borrow him every once in a while. This is one of the few days I'm allowed to call him. Why?"

"Could you please do me a favor, and call him now?"

Lamia stared at Olrox before shrugging her shoulders. "Sure. Why not?" Lamia then placed her fingers in her mouth and began to whistle. At first, it was pretty quite, until it practically exploded in volume. Olrox was honestly surprised nothing broke or blew up. Then, in just a few minutes, the Ak-Baba flew down.

"Thank you, Lamia." Olrox then jumped onto the giant bird's back.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

"Germany."

"WHAT?!"

"I have some business there."

Lamia stared at Furuichi, before sighing and climbing aboard.

"You're coming?"

"Of course I am. Who else is going to guide Ak-Baba?"

"I kinda thought I would."

"Please. Ak-Baba would never-"

"Hut!" With a roar, the Ak-Baba took off.

Lamia stared at Furuichi in shock. "H-How did you do that?!"

"I have my ways." Olrox just scratched the demon bird's sweet spot, and gave off a calming, yet strong aura of an Alpha.

Not even bothering to question him, Lamia just relaxed and enjoyed the ride. It only took about an hour to maybe an hour and a half to reach Germany. Olrox thought it would take less time, but he remembered that the Ak-Baba is probably not as fast as him or Avion. After flying over the country for a few minutes, Olrox sensed who he was looking for.

Steering the demon bird towards a lush forest, then into a mountain range, Olrox located a laboratory hidden by the mountains. He landed the Ak-Baba at the entrance of the lab, and jumped off. Giving the Ak-Baba a loving stroke on the neck, which earned a purr from the creature, he helped Lamia off of the mighty bird. The two walked up towards the giant wooden doors.

"So, Furuichi, how do you plan on getting in?" She got her answer when she heard the sound of wood being destroyed. She looked over to see that Furuichi... punched a hole into the giant doors. "S-Since when you were this strong?"

"This kind of thing is easy to do when you've learned how to unlock your brain's full potential. It doesn't matter what timeline or body I have. As long as I know how to access my brain, I'll always be at superhuman levels."

"Timeline? Body? . . . You. You're not Furuichi, are you."

"It's complicated. Technically, I am. And yet, technically, I'm not. Since you're a demon, I thought I could let you in on it."

"That actually explains a lot." Olrox looked at the girl. "You've been a lot less creepy, and you're even cooler and more reliable than you usually are."

Olrox.. smirked. "Ho? Than I _usually_ am?"

Lamia blushed when she realized what she said. "D-Don't let it go to your head!" Olrox just chuckled as he walked into the lab, followed by a still blushing Lamia.

The two walked for a bit before they heard an explosion. "There's my idiot friend." The two followed the sound until they found a smoking room and heard someone coughing. The two walked in to see a man in a lab coat. "Hello, Victor."

The man turned around. It really was Victor. There was nothing different about him. Absolutely nothing. "Oh, hey Olrox."

Olrox was surprised. "You know?"

"Of course! I'm Victor freaking Frankenstein! You know, you really shouldn't underestimate me... OR THE POWER OF SCIENCE!"

Olrox had a blank look. "It's you, alright. So, you know how to fix this? Me being in this time period is pretty dangerous. I kinda caused too much trouble already."

"Oh, you mean how you dropped someone out of a fourth floor window, or how you kissed your future wife, or how you sent four delinquents to the E.R.?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Victor looked at the owner of the voice. "Oh, hello, Lamia."

Lamia looked at the scientist, confused. "Um, how do you know me?"

"Well, it only makes sense for me to know you, you being Olrox's wife and all."

". . . . . . Huh?"

Olrox face palmed. "Victor, for a genius... you're a major idiot."

"What? It doesn't matter if demons learn about the future. It's only chaotic if humans do."

Lamia was swaying from shock. "I-I-I-I-I-I" She pointed at Olrox. "I MARRY THIS GUY?! BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!"

"What are you talking about? Olrox hasn't changed a bit. He's Furuichi Takayuki ten thousand years from now."

"Eh?" It's one shock after the other. Lamia just found out that she gets married... to Furuichi? "B-B-B-B-B-BUT YOU SAID HE KISSED HIS FUTURE WIFE! HE NEVER KISSSED ME!"

"I meant his other wife. You share him with Ne-" Victor was interrupted by a kick to the head from Olrox.

"Stop telling the future. Just fix this!"

"Ow. Yeah, yeah. Come with me." Olrox and a blushing Lamia followed the good, mad doctor into another room. Before them was a machine that looked exactly like Future Victor's Zeitfenster.

"This thing again?"

"Yup. Best way to fix this is to recreate the incident that caused this mess in the first place."

"And how will their side know when to do it?"

"Olrox, it's us."

"True."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle game room, Furuichi, Nene, and Lamia were playing a historic war game that took inspiration from the Southern Plain's own history, going back as far as Dracula's reign. They were playing the Great War map. Nene was playing as Carmilla, while Lamia was playing as Medusa, with Furuichi playing as Olrox (of course).

"Furuichi! Enemy at your right!"

"I got him! Lamia! A commander has appeared closest to you!"

"Leave him to me!"

The three were having a blast. It really was a fun game, and it didn't pull any punches. The characters had some awesomely brutal finishers. The fact that they were all real attacks was just icing on the cake.

"I can't believe that guy is me. I seriously became one hell of a badass." Furuichi was killing hundreds of fodder enemies with Olrox. He should feel freaked out about finding out he not only becomes a vampire, but a bloody brutal one at that; but all he could care about is how awesome he was going to be... in a few thousand years.

"Damn right, you did. You became a totally different person from that freak in high school."

"That's mean, Nene. You can't really deny that I wasn't at least a tiny bit attractive."

"Well... no. I really can't deny that." Nene actually blushed when she said that. Furuichi noticed this, and was now blushing himself. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt someone hit his head.

He looked at an annoyed Lamia. "No flirting while gaming. Pay attention to the level, dumb-asses."

Furuichi and Nene blushed as they continued to play the game. "You know, Nene, you seriously got better at games."

"Well, I get a lot of practice. Because of Adelram and Kaiser, both of my homes are as peaceful as it gets. Not much else to do but train or sit on the couch to play games."

"Hm. What is Adelram doing anyway?"

"I was helping Victor fix the machine that'll fix this mess." The group turned around to see the Dark Lord standing in the entrance of the game room. "Which is ready, by the way. Ready to go back home?"

"Really? That fast?"

"What? Were you expecting to be dragged into some overly complicated or grand adventure? Nah. This story is as short and as simple as it gets. It is just a one-shot, after all."

"Should you really be trying to break the fourth wall?"

"Hey, it's supposed to be a crossover with Beelzebub. This story needs at least one fourth wall break, right?"

"I guess. Or at least a somewhat meta joke. Anyway, how am I going to get back home?"

"Just come with me." The group walked back into Victor's lab just in time for him to activate the machine. It sparked as a portal opened. On the other side, they all saw Victor, Olrox in Furuichi's body, and... Lephea? No, it was Lamia. "Hey, Olrox."

"Yo."

"Hey, kid, you Lamia?"

"Um, yes?"

"Huh." Adelram turned towards his times Lamia. "You were really cute as a kid. No wonder Lephea was so adorable."

Lamia blushed as she looked away with her eyes closed. "Shut up."

"THAT'S ME?!"

Olrox nodded. "Drop dead gorgeous, right?"

"A bit of an understatement. Wait, who's Lephea?"

Olrox was silent, but Adelram wasn't. "Oh, she's your and Olrox's daughter."

Lamia was now really red as Olrox facepalmed. "Victor, would you fix this already?"

"Hm? Oh, sure. Though, I'm going to need your help, Adelram."

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Well, this whole fiasco started when Olrox and Furuichi got hit in the head with an extremely powerful surge of electricity at the same time, right?"

"Ah. I see what you mean." Adelram then placed his hand on Furuichi's head, while pointing a finger at Olrox's head. "Don't move."

Adelram could feel Furuichi shaking. "D-Do we really need to do this?"

Adelram took a moment to think. "Well, I could always just drag Olrox through that portal into this time period, and use my powers to painlessly switch your souls back into your original bodies." Furuichi looked hopeful when Adelram said that. "But that wouldn't be nearly as cool."

Olrox sighed. "Saw that coming."

Before Furuichi could say anything, he felt a surge of electricity course through his brain. Olrox just calmly stood still as Adelram shot him with electricity. The two blacked out.

Olrox felt like he was constantly being slapped before he gripped the wrist of the slap happy hand. He opened his eyes to see Adelram. He was totally silent as flicked Adelram's head hard enough to send the Dark Lord rocketing through the wall of the lab. "Yup! He's back!" Adelram warped back into the room. "Guess all that's left is to fix that."

The group looked at the still open portal to see an unconscious Furuichi. Well, unconscious at first. The boy slowly stood up, patting himself and looking in a mirror. "I'm back!"

"Good to know." Furuichi looked at the portal to see Adelram stick his hand through it. "Well, though it was painfully short, it really was nice knowing ya, Furuichi."

"W-What are you gonna do?"

"Sorry, kid. You and Lamia know too much about your future. I'm just going to reverse time a bit. Don't worry. I'll let you keep one specific memory to make sure this doesn't happen again. Well, it still won't happen again, what with it not affecting us in the least."

"So, I'm gonna forget everything? You, Nene, and Lamia?"

"Don't be so dramatic." Furuichi looked towards Olrox... towards himself. "You'll still have Nene and Lamia in your life. Lamia is right there, isn't she?" Furuichi looked down to see the demon child, staring back at him before looking away with a blush.

Furuichi smiled at the sight. "Yeah. I do." He looked back at the group. "Though, it was really nice meeting you all. I can't wait to see you guys again!"

The group smiled. "Until next time... General." With that, a bright light appeared from Adelram's palm. The light was so blinding, that Furuichi actually had to cover his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was back in the classroom... with no memory of his time in the future. As far as he knew, he did his usual morning routine. However, when he heard the ruckus behind him, he felt the need to use something to shield Baby Beel with. Grabbing his book bag, he covered Baby Beel just in time to make sure he wouldn't get hit by a flying can. With a relieved sigh, Furuichi just went back to waiting for either Sadohara or Saotome to come and start the class. Today, it was Saotome. The day went on as usual. A few lessons, some arguments with Oga, and a few shocks from Baby Beel. Nothing different happened that day. It was the same old, same old.

 **A/N: Yup. Just keep believing that, Furuichi. Anyway, as of now, this will be the last one-shot for this series. This was my last idea. Might as well say it's complete. To those who have been reading, thanks. Hope you guys find another story to enjoy.**


End file.
